Meant for each other
by Hippiechic81
Summary: A Series of events lead Morgan and Garcia to rethink their Relationship. Will they finally admit to themselves and each other that they are meant for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is eventually going to be a Morgan/Garcia story. This is my idea of how the final episodes of the entire show should go. If this was written for the show, it would most likely cover two episodes but this is just gonna be one story. I hope you like it! Please read and review! **

_Chapter 1_

Everyone on the team was sitting at the round table, waiting for Garcia to brief them on the newest case. But, Garcia wasn't getting started very fast. She was looking around the table at her team and family, because she noticed something wasn't right. Someone was missing.

"Where's Morgan?" , she asked, worriedly

"We don't know, Pen. We were hoping you had talked to him.", said JJ

"It isn't like Morgan to be late and not call." ,said Reid, earning him a death glare from Kate, who then turned to Garcia and said,

"I'm sure he's fine Garcia."

Garcia wasn't convinced. She had tried to call Morgan the night before and that morning, and he had not answered her calls. Just at that moment though, Morgan walked in and quietly sat down at the table.

Hotch gave him a frown and said, "Nice of you to join us Agent Morgan."

Morgan took the hint.

"Sorry I'm late sir. My alarm didn't go off and I overslept.", he said.

Nobody actually bought that excuse, but now wasn't the time to go into it. Hotch nodded to Garcia, letting her know to start the briefing.

"This is a bizarre case, Crime Fighters."

"Aren't they all?", Rossi said, a bit sarcastically.

"True, my Itallian Stallion. But, this is a VERY interesting case in the way the bodies were killed and where they were dumped."

"What does that mean, Baby Girl?", Morgan asked.

"Glad you asked,Chocolate Thunder." ,Garcia said. Then she put up the first picture.

"This is Sheila Walden,age twenty-five. She was found at the top of a mountain in Yellowstone National Park, stabbed with a stick." The next photo came up.

"This is Jocelyn Mardes, age twenty -three. She was found hung half way up a cliff with her own repelling rope." Garcia pointed to the third photo.

"This," she said, "is Kayla Johnson, age twenty six. She was found at the bottom of the cliff with every bone in her body broken." They all looked at the photos, each lost in their own thoughts as the imagined what those girls had gone through. Finally Kate spoke up.

"Garcia, how do we know these cases are connected?"

"Well besides the fact that they were all found in the same national park, in fact around the same mountain, they are all brunettes of the same build and in the same age range." Garcia paused and continued.

" Sadly, another girl was reported missing today. Brooke Flemming. She is twenty four years old. No body has been found yet.

"So there's a good possibility she's still alive. Garcia, have the families of the other girls been notified?", asked Hotch.

"Yes sir. They will meet with you at the Police Station in Mammoth, Wyoming. Also Brooke's brother, the one who reported her missing, will be there." , the TA replied. Hotch nodded and said,

"Thanks Garcia. Ok, Get your go bags and meet at the airport. wheels up in 30." The team got up and headed to get their things. On his way out, Morgan was stopped by Garcia.

"Hotstuff,what's wrong?" ,she asked softly. Morgan wouldn't meet her eyes.

"What are you talking about,Penelope."

"Oh ,come on,Derek! You don't really think I bought that alarm clock excuse! I know you too well. So, what is it?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Garcia gave him an uncertain look.

Morgan sighed and said, "Look. Don't worry about me,Mamma. I'm fine."

"I can't help it,Derek. I can tell something's up, and when you are hurting, I hurt. I can't let it go."

"I know. I know. But, I promise you, it's fine. Now, leave it alone. I'll call you later."

Morgan gave Garcia a hug and quick kiss on the cheek, and then left. Garcia stared after him and sighed. She knew she couldn't let him deal with whatever it was alone. She was going to have to find a way to get it out of him.

**There you have it guys! The first chapter. Sorry it's a bit slow. Please bare with me though. I promise it will pick up the pace as the story develops. This is just to set the stage. Again, Please read and review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Here is chapter 2 for you guys! Hope you like it! Please read and Review!**

Chapter 2

On the plane, Morgan went to an empty seat and sat down. Then he put his earbuds in and leaned back. JJ, and Kate looked at each other and shrugged, then sat down across the aisle from him. Rossi and Hotch sat down at the back of the plane so Reid sat down across from the girls and took out his book. After a few minutes Kate said,

"Say Reid, What's up with Morgan?" Reid looked up from his book, confused, and said,

"what do you mean?"

"I mean he was late to work which he NEVER is, he couldn't get away from Garcia fast enough, and he's avoided us all on the plane and chosen to sit by himself as far from the rest of us as he could get and still be on the plane." Kate said, a little surprised that Reid hadn't noticed. But then, She shouldn't be. It WAS Reid.

"Well, You heard him. He was late because his alarm didn't go off. And he often has his music with him."

"Oh come on, Spence." JJ said rolling her eyes, "You didn't actually believe that line about the alarm clock,did you?"

Reid just shrugged and nodded his head.

"Well I didn't." Said Kate. "Something deffinately up with him."

JJ then spoke up. " I'm gonna go talk to him." She stood up to do just that when a light ping sounded. It was the laptop. Garcia had some information for them. They all got up and went to where Hotch and Rossi were sitting.

"Hey there,Super Heros. This case just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"What've ya got for us,Baby Girl?"

"Well, These girls don't seem to be connected. I will keep digging but I have no evidence so far that These girls ever crossed paths before the were killed."

"Which makes our job a WHOLE lot harder." said Rossi.

"Garcia, try and find out if they met at Yellowstone at anytime during the last year. Maybe on a nature hike or neighboring camp sites?"

"Will do,Sir. Garcie out!" With that Garcia signed of and got to work.

Hotch immediately started giving out assignments.

"JJ and Morgan, When we land, I need you and Morgan to go out to look over the crime scenes." Morgan and JJ nodded their acceptance as Hotch continued.

"Reid and Kate I want you to go to the Morgue and talk to the ME. Rossi and I will remain at the police station and interview the families. You've all got your assignments. We will land in about 2 hours."

Everyone went back to what they were doing. JJ looked over at Morgan, who had his earbuds back on and sighed. Well, At least she could try and get it out of him while they were driving to the crime scene. She hoped it wasn't anything too bad.

Upon landing in Wyoming, The team got their stuff and headed to the SUVs. They were going straight to the police station and the Crime scenes and planned to check into the motel later.

Morgan and JJ drove along Silently for a few minutes and then JJ spoke up.

"Morgan, is everything ok?"

Morgan didn't take his eyes off the road as he replied.

"I'm fine, Jayje. Why do ya ask?" Then it hit him.

"Oh man. Did Penelople put you up to this?"

"What?! No! Derek, you couldn't get away from Pen fast enough. You avoided us on the plane and you came in late with some lame excuse about your alarm clock not working. Something is obviously wrong."" Look. I told Baby Girl and now I'm telling you. Nothing is wrong. Give it a rest."

"Derek, we care about you and we only want to help. It's ok to let us in once in awhile."

Morgan sighed and said, "I know JJ. But really,I'm fine. So let it go."

"Fine, Morgan. Whatever you say." By this time they were at the park, so the conversation ended there. Morgan and JJ exited the vehicle and walked to the visitors center. JJ walked up to the front desk with Morgan right behind."Excuse me." said JJ.

"Yes? How may I help you?" Said the receptionist.

"I'm Agent Jareau and this is Agent Morgan. We're from the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI."

"Oh are you here about those poor women who were killed here?"

"Yes we are Ma'am." said Morgan.

"I will call and get a ranger to take you to the area. Deputy Frank Larson just called and said he is on his way and for you to meet him there"

"Thank you." said JJ. Then she and Morgan went over to sit down and wait while the receptionist made the call.

Pretty soon a ranger came up to them and said, Agent Jareau and Agent Morgan?"

"That's us." said Morgan, and he and JJ stood up to greet the ranger. He shook their hands and said,

"I'm Ranger Rick Sanchez. I'll be taking you to the crime scene."

"Ok. We're ready. Is it far?" asked Morgan.

"Not too far. Far enough that it would be better to drive than walk, though. We can take the ranger jeep and I will bring you back here for your car. Let's go." The two agents followed him out and they drove to the scene.

Once they got there, they were met by Deputy Larson who filled them in on everything. It deffinately appeared to be the work of one killer even though the MO on the kills was decidedly diverse. The women all looked similar and they were all killed and left around a hiking trail.

"Ranger, are there any group nature hikes or tours offered here?"

"Yes, Agent. We have Nature hikes led by rangers every Tuesday ,Thursday and Saturday from June to September. Also, On Saturdays in the spring and in October and November."

The Deputy looked at the two Agents and said,"Are you telling me the victims might have taken one or more of these hikes?"

"It's a possibility,Deputy. That would be a place were the unsub could find his victims without drawing attention." JJ said, and Morgan added,

"If he met them on one of the hikes he might follow them and wait for the opportunity to grab them." The deputy and ranger just nodded thinking that over.

"We're gonna need the names of the rangers that lead the hikes and what trails they take."

"I can get that for you up at the ranger's station." said Ranger Sanchez walking back towards the jeep. JJ and Morgan shook hands with the Deputy and left with the ranger.

On the way, JJ got a call from Hotch. Hotch said they had interviewed the families who had all said that their girls had gone on nature hikes. Brooke had told her brother that the ranger leading her hike had made her uneasy but she hadn't mentioned his name. Also, Hotch had heard from Reid and Kate who said confirmed that besides the broken bones on Kayla that had come from the fall, she had a gash in her head that was caused by a rock and a piece of cloth had been found in her hand that appeared to be from some sort of uniform. As the call ended, They arrived at the ranger sation

Ranger Sanchez got the list for them and introduced them to three of the other rangers that were there. Ranger Jason Medley , Ranger Jeff Yeager, and Ranger Jack Richardson were all very cordial to the agents but Morgan sensed something was off about Ranger Richardson that he just couldn't put his finger on. Ranger Sanchez took them back to the SUV and the headed back to the police station.

Morgan called Garcia on the way back.

" You've reached the All knowing Oracle of the BAU. How may I be of service?"

"Baby Girl I need you to look up the trails that each of the girls took for their nature hikes and the names of the rangers that lead the hikes.

"I'll have it for you in two shakes. Bye." Garcia hung up and got to work.

"So JJ, did you ever go camping when you were a kid?"

" All the time. I loved Hiking in the daytime but you know I have always been scared of the woods."

"Yeah I remember you saying that back in that case with that Little girl right after Elle left."

"I always loved rock climbing though. Will and I still take Henry camping sometimes and He loves Climbing the rocks too. His enthusiasm scares me sometimes."

" Yeah. I like repelling sometimes. I go on our weekends off." JJ was about to reply when Morgan's phone rang.

"Hey Baby Girl. What've ya got?"

"Well it turns out that all four of these mountain beauties were on Different hikes. However and this is very interesting, The hikes were all led by the same ranger."

"Which Ranger, Pen." asked JJ.

"His name is Ranger Jack Richardson." Garcia replied.

**Well, guys, there it is. I hope it was exciting enough for you. The action is just building. That part at the end you will need to remember cause it is a hint of something to come. Thanks for reading. Again, reviews are much appreciated! they keep me motivated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! There is a lot more action in this chapter! I hope you all like it! Please Read and Review!**

Chapter 3

Morgan and JJ looked at each other with wide eyes.

_"__Ranger Jack Richardson?!" _ Was the silent response. Garcia wasn't finished, however.

"And whats more, Ranger Richardson had a girlfriend who was killed in the same hike that one of the murder victims was on by falling off a cliff. It seems that Ranger Richardson and this girl whose name was Bethany Whitaker were hiking with this group together and decided to stop and take a picture. She stepped to far back and… well you know the rest. He had the camera and was showing someone how to use it to take a picture of the two of them. Ranger Richardson was devastated. And one of the murder victims was the person who was supposed to take the picture."

"Sheila Walden!" Said JJ and Morgan simultaneously.

"You would be correct, Crime Fighters. She had gone to get help but it was too late. Bethany was killed on impact. " After Garcia paused for a breath, JJ spoke up.

"Pen, was Bethany Whitaker also a Brunette"

"Affirmative, Agent Blondie." Garcia confirmed. JJ turned to her partner.

"Morgan, It's him! It's gotta be him! That's why Sheila was killed differently than the others. It was an act of rage! He stabbed her and left her on the very mountain that the Picture was supposed to have been taken on!"

"Call Hotch!" Morgan said to JJ, as he found a place to turn around.

"Baby Girl, We're headed back to Yellowstone. Find us the best way to come to the mountain were the girls were murdered with the least chance of being spotted from the cliffs."

"You got it Hotstuff. The coordinates will be sent to your phones." Garcia replied

"Thanks Baby Girl! Your the best!"

"You better believe it! Garcie out!"

JJ got a hold of Hotch and together, with Morgan, they came up with a rescue plan. When they got to the park, Ranger Sanchez met them with rock climbing equipment. Then he drove the two agents to the cliff from which Jocelyn Mardes had been hung and Kayla Johnson had been pushed. They heard voices coming from half way down. One sounded cold and angry and one sounded terrified. JJ and Morgan quickly put on the equipment and quietly and slowly so as not to be spotted moved closer to the cliff. As the looked over the edge the saw Ranger Jack Richardson and a petite brunette in a struggle on a ledge below them. Further down they could see the team stationed in different places below the ledge. JJ moved to the other side of the cliff while Morgan stayed on the side he was on. Then they slowly made their way down to the ledge. Hotch called up to the Ranger from below to distract him from Morgan and JJ.

"Ranger Richardson! We have you surrounded! You know this isn't going to end well. Let the girl go!"

The ranger had no intention of that. He grabbed Brooke and drug her over to the edge saying, "No way! I need to show this little lady exactly how dangerous this mountain can be!"

"Ranger, You don't have to do this. Brooke is Innocent. She hasn't done anything to deserve this.", Reid called up.

"She made the decision to climb to the top of that mountain and when people make stupid decisions they need to learn there are consequences!" With that he grabbed Brooke's wrists and swung her over the edge and dropped her. Luckily she managed to grab hold of the ledge. She hung on tight, but was slipping.

"Heeeelp!" screamed Brooke. At that moment JJ landed on the ledge and yanked the Ranger off of her, shoving him back against the rock wall. Brooke lost her grip and fell. She screamed but then suddenly felt a strong grip on her wrists. she looked up to see JJ looking down at her.

"I've got you! I've got you!", said JJ, as she pulled Brook up to safety. Once Brook was safely on the ledge she looked up and her eyes went wide.

"Look out behind you!" JJ whirled around just in time to see Richardson coming at her with a rock. JJ reached for her gun but just then Morgan Swung out from the wall and kicked the Ranger squared in the chest, knocking him flat.

"Ranger, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're already in a boatload of trouble. If you play nice now we might be able to reduce your sentence." The Ranger dropped the rock and Morgan landed on the Ledge and brought out his handcuffs and cuffed him. Brooke Collapsed in JJ's arms, sobbing. Rossi called up to them.

"Morgan, JJ, The hellicoptor is on its way now. It will take Morgan and the prisoner back to the precinct. JJ can you and Brooke repel the rest of the way down?" JJ looked at Brooke ,who looked frightened but nodded.

"That's fine, Rossi. We'll be right down." JJ re hooked her self to the repelling rope. Brooke did the same and within a couple of minutes they were safely on the ground.

Meanwhile, as Morgan and Ranger Richardson were waiting for the chopper, Morgan got a full confession from him. When the chopper arrived, Morgan made Richardson get in first. As Morgan got in and sat down,he said with a smirk,

"Hey Ranger, you know that lighter sentence I mentioned?" The ranger looked up expectantly. Morgan chuckled.

"Yeah. Not gonna happen." The ranger's reaction brought the term "If looks could kill." to Morgan's mind.

They all headed back to the police station where Brooke was reunited with her brother. The team finished up the reports and got their stuff together to head to the airport. They were really ready to get home now.

On the plane JJ and Kate sat with Morgan. Reid was asleep on the bench seat and Rossi and Hotch were in their usual place at the back of the plane.

"So Morgan, did Richardson confess how he was able to kill Sheila Walden with so many people around." asked Kate.

"Yeah. He said that that night he went looking for her cabin and abducted her from there. he took her up on that mountain and then found the sharpest stick he could and stabbed her with that. He just had soo much devastation and rage inside that he took it out on her. When that didn't end the rage he just kept killing." JJ nodded and said,

"He just went after anyone who looked like his girl friend and who he perceived was living dangerously."

"Right." Replied Morgan

When they arrived at the BAU, Morgan found Garcia standing at his desk waiting for him. he just sighed and shook his head.

"Penelope, I told you. Nothing's wrong and I don't want to talk about it!"

"Ok, first of all, you do realize you just contradicted your self,right? If Nothing's wrong, then what do you have to not want to talk about?" Morgan just rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"Secondly, I know something wrong and you can't just keep it inside. You need to talk to somebody. It doesn't have to be me. Maybe you should just tell Savannah about it. Or Maybe you have. Then in that case it ok." Garcia suddenly stopped her rambling cause as soon as the name Savannah had come out of her mouth Morgan's face fell.

"Omigosh! This is about Savannah isn't it! Did something happen? Is she ok?"

Morgan just sighed and sat down. He didn't look up for several seconds. Then, he finally looked directly at Garcia and said,

"Baby Girl, Savannah left."

**Well There's chapter 3 for ya! Hope you liked it! I should have more up soon. Again, Reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 4 for ya! It's more humor than action, but have no fear, More action to come. Please Read and Review!**

Chapter 4

Garcia's eyes widened.

"What?! How could she! Why! Did she say anything? Do I need to smack some sense into her? Should I destroy her cyber- life? Should I…"

"Woah. Breathe, Baby Girl. Cool your jets.", Morgan said with a chuckle.

"First off, leave her credit alone. Second, she did talk to me about it. It just wasn't working out. Even Though we lived in the same house, we hardly ever saw each other. Either she got called in on an emergency, or I got called in on a case, or she was working the night shift, and I was working late hours as well. As much as we loved each other we couldn't make it work. Yes it's hard, just like any break up is but I will be ok." Garcia took deep breath and said,

"Ok. Ok. I understand. I've been there, done that. Twice." Garcia was of course referring to her breakup with Kevin and her more recent break up with Sam who had dumped her six months before." Morgan smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I know you do, Baby Girl."

Garcia looked at him and said,

"Is there anything I can do?" Morgan looked directly into her eyes and said with a smile,

"Just keep being you,sweetness. I really need my God-given Solace right now."

Garcia nodded and pulled him into a big hug.

"You got it, Hot Chocolate."

The two friends were interrupted by a quiet voice saying.

"Awww." Morgan and Garcia Jerked around to see that they had been joined by Kate, JJ, and Reid. The voice they had heard had belonged to Kate.

"How long have you guys been standing there? Didn't your Mamma's ever teach you that it's rude to listen in to other people's conversations?"

"Long enough.", Said JJ and Reid added,

"Technically, we weren't listening in. We just came to get our things like you did and couldn't help overhearing."

"Oh yeah, Pretty boy? Well, What did you technically overhear?"

"You and Savannah broke up and Garcia wants to destroy her credit, and she is your God- given Solace. Everyone knows that last part though." Reid rattled off in typical Reid fashion. Morgan just rolled his eyes while Garcia chuckled.

"All right, that's enough Spence," Said JJ. "Derek we didn't stick around so we could pick on you."

"So why are you all still here. Gumdrop?" asked Garcia. Kate answered this time.

" We were just gonna go get Hotch and Rossi and all go out to the club. Do you two wanna come?"

"Oh I'm so totally there! How 'bout you, Hotstuff? Morgan shook his head at Garcia's exuberance but said,

"I'm in. Let's go!"

JJ went up and knocked on Hotch's door to let him know they were ready and to talk him in to joining them. It must have worked because a few seconds later he walked out and turned his light off. He locked his door and went to Rossi's office. Rossi was usually a little easier to convince than Hotch and this was no exception. A few minutes later they were all down in the bullpen and ready to head out.

When they all got to the club,Rossi ordered drinks for everyone. A few minutes later, Will showed up and so did Hotch's girlfriend, Beth. The whole team was glad that Beth was back in Hotch's life. They had broken up when Beth moved out of the country for her job. About a year later, she moved back to the states and got in touch with Hotch and Jack again. They realized that they missed each other more than they thought, so they had decided to give their relationship another try. So far it was going great.

" So Kate, are you liking your job so far?" asked Beth

" Yes. I really am. The team has been so nice and I like being able to help people and save lives. It's sad when I have to leave Meg when I go off on a case though?."

"Meg?" Beth asked.

"Her niece." Supplied Hotch.

"My sister and Brother in law were killed in 9/11 when Meg was a baby and I have been raising her ever since." Kate said with a hint of sadness in her voice. It still hurt after all these years.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back painful memories." said Beth.

"It's ok. You didn't know."

Kate looked out on the dance floor and had to laugh. Garcia was trying to teach Reid to dance and she wasn't very successful. Reid didn't seem to want any part of it. He was trying to leave the dance floor and his face was bright red. Morgan was dancing nearby with a girl Kate didn't know and she bet he didn't either. He wasn't giving Reid any help at all. JJ was playing Darts with Will and beating him. It was just another typical evening of fun with the BAU team. Little did they know that the fun times weren't to last. They didn't see the sinister figure watching them from across the room.

**There you have it,Folks. Thanks for reading , and again, Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter! This is where the plot thickens. Please read and review**

Chapter 5

"Hey Pen." ,said JJ as she walked up behind Garcia a couple of weeks later. Garcia didn't acknowledge her friend so JJ tried again.

"Pen?" Still no response. JJ walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. Garcia jumped about two feet in the air, tossing files everywhere. She whirled around to face JJ with the look of a deer caught in the headlights. When she saw JJ, she visably relaxed.

"Oh, morning, Jayje! What's up?

"I think I should be asking you that question, Pen, you're as jumpy as a grasshopper. Everything ok?", asked JJ, concerned.

"Oh sure. You just startled me that's all. I was all caught up in my emails and didn't hear you come in. Just being silly.", said Garcia,unconvincingly. JJ didn't buy it for a second.

"Come on, Garcie, you know you can talk to me. What's wrong?"

"JJ, Please, I can't tell you! Don't make me. I promise you everything will be ok. But please don't make me tell you." JJ backed off because it was clear that Garcia was getting worked up.

"OK. OK,Sweetie. I won't make you talk. I'm here for you whenever you're ready though."

"Thanks,Gumdrop. Now we need to get to the round table room. We have another case." JJ smiled and gave Garcie a hug before helping her pick up the files she had dropped. Then, together, They headed to the round table room.

"Ok, everyone, pack your snow gear cause you're headed to Minnesota. Minneapolis to be exact." Garcia brought up the first picture.

"This is Jake Murphy. He was found hung from his fire escape. " She clicked forward.

"This is Michelle Jenkins. She was found hanging from beam in her art studio."

"This is Sophia Coletti. She was also hung. From the balcony of her condo." Garcia brought up the second to last picture and said,

" This Marco Ramirez. He was found hung from a tree in his back yard." Garcia moved to the final picture.

"This is Katrina Higgins. She has not been found yet. So there is a chance she is still alive. Another key fact is that every body was found with a note pinned to the shirt. The note read, 'In hell for his crimes.' or 'her crimes' depending on who the victim was."

"Garcia, Have the victims' families been notified?" asked Hotch

"Yes sir. they will be ready to be interviewed when you arrive. Also Katrina Higgen's roommate will be there."

"Garcia, What were the ages of these victims?" asked Rossi.

"Didn't I tell you before, sir?" asked Garcia, confused.

"No, just their names and how they were killed." said Reid.

" Oh, sorry. Let's see, Jake Murphy was 41, Michelle Jenkins was 38, Sophia Coletti was 32, and Marco Ramirez was 35."

"Baby Girl, what about Katrina Higgins?" Morgan asked, wondering where on earth Garcia's mind was today.

" She was 43." replied Garcia.

"Ok, Everyone go get your go bags. Wheels up in 45."

Morgan went over to Garcia and said,

"Baby Girl, What's going on? You're a million miles away today."

"I'm fine hot stuff. Really. Just tired." With that ,she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and escaped to her lair. Leaving Morgan shaking his head.

Once Garcia was in the privacy of her office, She sat down and looked at her emails. There was one in particular that had her scared to death. it read, 'I know where you are and you will pay for what you did!' Garcia didn't know what to think. She had no idea who had written the email or what they were talking about. She was too scared to tell the team. Besides the email she had gotten a text that said if she told any of her co workers they would all die. Garcia had tried to trace the number but to no avail. This terrified her even more. Someone knew where she lived and worked and had her email address and she had no clue who it was!

Suddenly she was broken out of her reverie by a bleep from her computer. She jumped out of her chair and backed away from her computer,shaking her head rapidly. Her eyes widened and she suddenly began to shake uncontrollably , because flashing across her screen in huge letters was this message: ' Get ready! You won't know where and you won't know when but you know for sure I'm coming after you! You'll be sorry for EVER getting involved with my brother. By the time I'm through with you will wish you were never born. That is IF you're still alive at all!' Garcia burst into tears and sank to the ground sobbing.

"Why is this happening to me?" She cried even though no one was around to hear her. Her phone rang so she took a deep breath and dried her eyes and got back to work.

"All knowing Oracle, How may I direct your existence?"

"Garcia, it's Reid. I need you to look up any past jury cases from the years 1995 to 2001 where the defendant went free or died in prison. We found the connection of these victims they were all lawyers or law students in this time frame. The unsub is calling himself the 'Hanging Judge'."

" How appropriate. OK, sweet genius, can you narrow it down a bit?"

"Narrow the search to those defendants that had a son or daughter or victims that had a son or daughter."

"Okie Dokie. I'll get back to you in a flash!" Garcia hung up and conducted her search. It took her about 15 minutes but she made a connection and called Reid back.

"Ok. I found several people to match your description but one caught my eye. Brighton Phoenix. His mom was murdered when he was 12 years old in 1998 and the person that had been arrested for the crime was released due to insufficient evidence. And before you ask, he is still living in the area and his address has been sent to your phones."

"Thanks, Garcia." said Reid and he hung up.

Garcia sighed. It looked like the case was gonna wrap up fast this time. She was relieved. She couldn't tell them anything but it still made her feel safer to have her team nearby.

Morgan and JJ reached the address that they had been given and went up to the front porch.

"FBI! Open up!" Shouted Morgan. When he didn't get a response, he kicked in the door. He and JJ entered the house with their weapons poised. They split up, Morgan going to the left while JJ went right. She explored in every room before finally calling out,

"Clear!" A few seconds later she her Morgan call back,

"Clear!"

They met back in the living room. Neither one of them had found any evidence of Katrina Higgins but JJ had found several newspaper articles about the case and Katrina Higgins was the Presiding Judge.

"I'll call Penelope." Said Morgan taking out his phone.

"Hey Baby Girl, does Phoenix have any other properties under his name or maybe a family member's name?

" Let me check. Uh, yes. He and his brother co- own a warehouse. I'm sending you the address."

"Thanks, Pen.",said JJ. She and Morgan went back out to the SUV and headed to the Warehouse. On the way, they called the others to meet them there.

When they all arrived they split up, Kate and Reid going in the back and JJ and Morgan going in the front. Rossi and Hotch blocked both exits.

At first they didn't find anything but then Kate Heard a noise coming from upstairs. She and Reid ran up the stairs and found Brighton Phoenix holding a rope that was around Katrina Higgins' neck. She was standing on a bale of hay looking terrified.

"Brighton Phoenix, Drop the rope." said Kate pointing her gun at him.

"No way! She made a bad choice and she is going to pay!" Reid tried to talk him down, saying,

"Brighton, You don't have to do this. I know you didn't get the justice you thought your mom deserved but Judge Higgins isn't the one who should pay. The man who killed your mother didn't get the justice he should have but killing this woman isn't going to bring your mom back. It won't give you the justice you are looking for. Just like killing those other people didn't give you what you were looking for. It's time to let go."

"No! It's time for her to die!" He started to kick her feet out from under her but Kate took a shot that hit him in the head. He slumped down to the floor. letting go of the rope.

JJ and Morgan burst into the room as Reid went over to check the body. He pronounced him dead. Kate and JJ untied the rope and helped the woman down from the hay bale. She broke down sobbing in Kate's arms while JJ rubbed her back. Morgan went to find Hotch and Rossi while Reid stayed with the body and waited for the ME.

After the medical crew arrived, the team headed back to the police station to get their things and fill out the reports so they could go home to Quantico. They arrived back in Quantico around eight that night. Garcia was waiting for them with drinks and cupcakes.

"Pen, you really know how to brighten things up." ,JJ said with a smile.

"Yeah, these are great, Garcia!", added Kate.

"You're the best,Baby Girl.", Morgan said as he gave her a hug.

"Nothing's too good for my family.", Garcia replied modestly.

After they had all finished their treats, JJ went with Garcia to the break room to clean up. Then they headed out to their cars. They said good night to each other and then drove home.

Garcia parked her car in her covered parking spot, and walked towards the courtyard. She had just reached the gate when she felt something come down on her head hard. Then all was black.

**Well there it is folks! The action is just beginning! Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Now the real action begins! Hope you like this chapter! Please read and review!**

chapter 6

JJ walked into the bullpen the next morning with coffee and saw Reid and Kate sitting at their desks.

"Hey ,Guys." ,she said, handing them their usual.

"Awesome! Thanks JJ.", said Kate taking the tall mochachino with fat free whip.

"Spence here is your coffee and here are your usual 8 packets of sugar.", said JJ with a smirk. This earned her a scowl from Reid. JJ just smiled and put the other coffee down on Morgans desk.

" So were's Morgan this morning?"

"I don't know." said Reid, "Haven't seen him today."

"Probably in Garcia's lair. He usually stops off to see her before coming to the bull pen." said Kate.

"Well then, I will just go take this latte down to Pen and be right back." JJ grabbed the last cup in the carrier and headed down to Garcia's computer lab. On the way down, she met Morgan who was on his way up.

"Hey Morgan, You're coffee's on the desk. How's Pen this morning?"

"Baby Girl's not in her office,Jayje. I was hoping you knew where she was."

"What? Did you try calling her?", asked JJ.

"Yeah, twice. She's not picking up." ,replied Morgan.

"I'll try." JJ handed the latte to Morgan and took out her phone. She scrolled down to Garcia's number and pushed 'call'. After a few seconds, she looked at Morgan and shook her head. She left a message for Garcia to call her back and then she and Morgan headed back to the bull pen.

Meanwhile, in another place, Garcia's eyes slowly began to flutter open. It was pitch dark and she had no idea where she was. All she knew is that it was cold and damp and she was lying on a ratty old mattress and the floor around it was cement.

"Hello?", she softly called out. She didn't receive a response so she called out louder.

"Hello?!"

"Shut, up, you fat cow!", came the cruel reply.

Garcia gasped. She sat up and turned towards the voice even though she couldn't see who it was attached to.

"Who are you? Who are you and what do you want?!" she asked in a trembling voice.

"All in good time." said the voice, "I'll get my revenge on you. When that happens ,you'll know who I am. For now, though, I am enjoying watching you sweat."

"You won't get away with this! My team will find you!" Garcia screamed at the voice.

"Ha! Let them try! I've been watching you, remember? You didn't tell them anything! They are just now figuring out that you're missing! They'll never guess to look for you where I have you! Now, shut up and keep still!"

Garcia slowly lay back down and started to cry.

Back at the BAU, JJ knew something was very wrong since she still hadn't heard from Garcia.

"Morgan, we need to talk to Hotch and Rossi.

"Yeah, something's not right. Baby Girl never just doesn't show up without calling in" ,said Morgan. He then headed to Rossi's office while JJ headed to Hotch's. JJ knocked on Hotch's door. She heard a faint "Come in."

JJ entered Hotch's office and said,

"Hotch, there's a situation."

Hotch looked up at JJ expectantly. She continued.

"Garcia didn't come in today, and she's not answering our calls. Morgan and I are concerned, especially since Pen's been acting strangely the last couple of days. Hotch, I'm convinced something's happened to her."

Hotch jumped up and said, "I'll get Rossi and we'll meet you guys in the bull pen."

"Morgan's already gone to get Rossi.", JJ answered.

"Ok then, let's go." replied Hotch as he and JJ headed out.

Once they were in the bull pen, Hotch addressed the team.

"Ok,it appears that Garcia has met with foul play. Unfortunately, Cruz won't let us abandon our current case load unless we have proof. Kate and Morgan, I want you to go to Garcia's apartment and see what you can dig up. The rest of us will stay here and wait on your report."

Morgan and Kate headed out and Rossi headed back to his office. Hotch nodded at JJ and Reid and started to head to his office. JJ stopped him.

"Hotch, what should I do? I can't just do nothing!"

Hotch turned to her and said,

"JJ, you can help her best by remaining calm and waiting for Callahan and Morgan's report. I know you don't like it and neither do I but there is nothing we can do until they report back." Hotch turned back and headed to his office.

Reid squeezed JJ's shoulder and sat down at his desk. JJ stood staring into space for a second and then went back to her desk.

When Morgan and Kate got to Garcia's apartment, The first thing they noticed is that her car was in its usual spot.

"Well, Garcia didn't leave her apartment, it appears." ,said Kate

"At least not willingly." ,added Morgan. They started to walk up to apartment building when Morgan stopped outside the gate.

"Hey, Callahan,check this out."

Kate came up beside him and looked where he pointed. There were drag marks leading from the gate to the edge of the street. Morgan took pictures of it with his phone. Kate pointed out that there was a little bit of blood on the sidewalk as well. Morgan and Kate grew more concerned by the second. They got someone to let them into the apartment but found nothing out of place there. They did find Garcia's laptop on the coffee table and took it with them in case they might find something on it. Then they headed back to the BAU.

Back in that dark place, Garcia woke up and realized that there was a plate of food next to her pallet. She was hungry, so she sniffed it carefully to make sure it wasn't poisoned then started to eat.

"Eat up, cyber-loser! You're gonna need your strength for what I have planned for you." the Voice sneered

"And what would that be?", Garcia shot back.

"You'll find out when I'm ready for you to find out." said the Voice. Then it was quiet again. Garcia finished her meal and tossed her plate aside. Then she slumped back against the wall.

"Derek,where ARE you?" she whispered into the darkness.

When Morgan and Kate got back to the BAU, JJ and Reid bombarded them with questions. Morgan held up his hands to signal silence.

"Slow down, you two. Let's get Hotch and Rossi down here so we can tell everyone at once."

Reid went to go get their leaders and in a few minutes everyone was gathered in the round table room. Morgan and Kate filled everyone in on what they found at Garcia's place and everyone was shocked by what they heard. They couldn't believe that Garcia was kidnapped and they knew nothing that could explain why. This was,however, the proof that they needed in order to get permission to work this case.

"JJ, call Cruz and let him in on what's going on. I think he will give us permission to make this case a priority now. Reid, call Kevin and get him on Garcia's computers to see what he can come up with as to why she was abducted."

JJ and Reid nodded and went to follow orders. Morgan sighed and sat down at his desk with his head in his hands. Kate laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Morgan, We'll find her. Garcia will be ok." Morgan looked up at her and said,

"I hope you're right Callahan. I really hope you're right."

The next time Garcia awakened, She found herself hanging by chains. She frantically looked around,wondering what was going to happen to her now.

"The real fun is about to begin.", said the Voice, smugly.

"W-w-what do you mean?", stammered Garcia in a terrified voice. A light came on and the person attached to the voice came out of the shadows.

"I mean the time has come for you to pay for everything!" ,the person said.

Garcia's eyes widened in recognition. She knew the person attached to the voice. In fact, they had been friends at one time. Garcia stared at the person in shock and said,

"C-callie?"

**Well, That's it for this chapter folks. I'm hoping to update by tomorrow evening! Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 7! Hope you like it! Please read and review**

Chapter 7

"Ah, so you recognize me! Then do you also know why You have been brought here?" Callie asked, viciously.

"N-no." said Garcia, shakily. Callie got right up in Garcia's face and said coldly and quietly,

"Wrong answer." With that she took the cigarette she was smoking and pressed it against Garcia's skin. Garcia let out an involuntary hiss of air at the sudden pain. Callie smiled smugly with satisfaction. "

"And that is just a small taste of what you're in for."

Back at the BAU, Kevin was looking through Garcia's files and emails, when something suddenly caught his eye.

"Hey guys,You're gonna want to see this.", he said JJ and Morgan came up behind Kevin with the others hot on their heals.

"Oh My…." began JJ. Then she trailed off. Morgan spoke up.

"Baby Girl must have been scared to death. Must still be scared to death."

"I can't imagine what she must be going through right now.", said Kate sadly.

"Well it's really not that hard considering what we see everyday in our job. Abductions like this usually involve torture such as electricity or cigarette burns or .."

"Reid!", said everyone at once.

"Yes?" He questioned. Rossi gave him a withering look and said,

"Not Helping!"

JJ was shaking a little as she remembered what had happened to her over a year ago. Morgan had a horrified look on his face as now he had a picture in his mind of what could be going on to his Baby Girl. Reid suddenly realized what he had done with his rambling.

"I'm sorry.", he said contritely. He went over to JJ and stood in front of her, taking her hand. When she looked up at him, he repeated.

"Really, JJ, I can't believe I said that. I'm sorry for bringing back those memories for you." He hung his head.

"Spence, It's ok. Really. I know you didn't mean anything by it." She offered a small smile and squeezed back on his hand. Then Reid turned to Morgan.

"Morgan, I'm sure we'll find Garcia in time. Kevin's a very talented technical analyst and Garcia keeps everything on her computers. We'll find something to lead us directly to her." Morgan gave a sad smile and said,

"Thanks,Kid."

"Ok, We aren't getting anywhere standing around talking. Kevin, What else did you find?" ,said Hotch.

"I was able to hack into her phone records and found some texts from someone who appears to be our unsub."

They all looked at the texts, and shook their heads sadly.

"Well, this would explain why she didn't tell any of us.",said Reid as he read the text in which the unsub threatened the team.

"Poor Pen! She must have been terrified but she would never put us,her family, in danger."

Kate was looking at the emails again. She held up the one that mentioned a brother and said,

"Does Sam have any siblings?"

"I think Baby Girl mentioned he had a brother but he lives in Alaska."

"Kevin, look through and see if you can come up with information on any of the men in Garcia's past. This would also include past unsubs that Garcia had direct contact with."

"Yes, Sir. I'm on it!" ,Kevin said. He really wished he didn't have to do this part. He and Garcia had once been a couple and He didn't want to think about the other men in her life. Luckily no one in his family would be considered a suspect as he was an only child.

Meanwhile Callie was continuing her revenge on Garcia. Garcia's eyes widened when she saw that this time, the woman had a whip!

"So Miss Superior FBI Agent, why did you kill my brother?"

"I-I didn't kill your brother.", Garcia cried out as the felt the sharp cut of the whip on her shoulder.

"I will ask you again. Why did you kill my brother?"

"I told you, I didn't kill him." Garcia said, then screamed as the whip came down again.

"I'll get the truth out of you eventually! You're not that strong. I can break you!", said Callie as she whiped Garcia ten more times. Eventually, Garcia passed out from the pain and Callie left the room.

Kevin found the information they needed fairly quickly and he called the team back in.

"Does the name, Shane Wyath mean anything to you guys?

Kate shook her head no but Reid spoke up and said,

"He was a hacker that Garcia worked with in her underground days."

"Awhile back we had a case and he was our unsub. We arrested him and he went to Prison." Added JJ

"He had also reported Baby Girl and I for sexual harassment. It turns out he had been spying on us and he was jealous because he had dated Penelope before she joined the FBI.", said Morgan.

"Well, It turns out he died in Prison about one month ago. He hung himself."

"Why would he hang himself after all this time?",asked Rossi.

"He was up for Parole but it was denied."

"Kevin, does he have any siblings?", asked Hotch.

"Actually, yes he does. Her name is Callie Wyath and she used to work as an underground Hacker with Garcia and Shane."

"Kevin, can you find out if the family has any Properties that Callie could take Pen to?"

"Let me check here…. uh, yeah, there is an old warehouse that was originally used shipping. There parents used to own a shipping company and the business shut down several years ago but the building is still there. I'm sending the address to your phones."

"Ok, guys lets head out. Morgan I want you with me. I know how you are and I can't let you go off and do something crazy. To much is at stake.

"Hotch,Man, I know what could happen if I did something without considering first. I can do this. I need to be in on this."

"You will. I will just be nearby to pull you out if I feel it's warranted." Morgan knew better than to argue. There really wasn't time for that anyway, so he just nodded and followed Hotch out. As they were hurrying to the SUVs Hotch gave them all there assignments. Once they got to the SUVs they hopped in and drove towards the warehouse that held Garcia.

Garcia woke up and found Callie once again standing over her. This time Garcia found that she had an electric collar around her neck. She began to struggle which made Callie laugh.

"That's not going to get you anywhere. There's no way out of those chains, and even if there was, that collar is locked tight." Garcia was exhausted and in excruciating pain. She didn't want to give Callie the satisfaction of seeing her cry, but she couldn't help the tears that rolled down her face. Unfortunately, this fueled Callie even more.

"Aww.", she said evilly, "Am I hurting you? Good!" She held out a remote control and said, "Now, why did you kill my brother?" Garcia didn't answer at all, this time.

"Oh, think you're tough, do ya? Well I'll show you how well that worked!" Callie push the button and sent a jolt of electricity into Garcia.

"This time answer me! Why did you kill my brother." Garcia hadn't recovered from the last jolt, so she still didn't answer. Unfortunately, That made Callie even more angry and she sent another jolt through Garcia. Before she could ask the question again, she heard noises outside. She went over to look out the window and saw a swat team and several others coming towards the building. Then she heard a door slamming downstairs.

"Oh, It appears your rescuers are here. Well, guess what. They will be too late.", said Callie snidely.

More tears slid down Garcia's cheeks but her eyes held a vacant look. She saw Callie take something out of her pocket. Her vision was too blurred to make it out. Just before she passed out again, she heard a loud crack and somebody shouting,

"No!"

**Well, there you have it,folks! Now you know why Garcia was abducted! Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter for you guys! Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

Chapter 8

Reid went over to the body lying on the floor and checked it. He looked up at the others and gave a shake of his head which pronounced the body 'Dead'.

Morgan rushed over to Penelope. She was breathing, but just barely. He franticly tried to wake her up.

"Penelope! Come on, Baby Girl! wake up! Please!" Garcia's eyes fluttered open and she whispered,

"D-Derek?"

"That's it, Baby Girl. That's it. Just stay with me now."

"C-Callie.",said Garcia haltingly.

"It's all right. She can't ever hurt you again. Don't try to talk,right now. You'll be ok. Just look at me. Focus on me."

" I- I knew you'd find me." Garcia breathed out. Then her eyes fluttered closed again.

"No! No, Baby Girl. Stay with me now! Don't leave me!" Derek shouted frantically.

"Morgan. The medics are here. You need to let them do their job." said a voice from behind him.

"No, Hotch. I can't leave her, man.", argued Morgan.

"Morgan, It's ok. You need to let them help her.",added JJ, laying a hand on his shoulder.

" Morgan, come on. You can watch from over their but you need to stay out of the way." said Rossi, holding out a hand to help him up. Morgan took it and allowed himself to be pulled up and ushered aside.

"Rossi, we can't lose her!"

"We won't. She'll be ok. We have to believe that!", Rossi replied although he wasn't so sure, himself.

After the paramedics finished what they were doing one of them came over and asked,

"Is anybody riding with us?" Morgan looked at Hotch for permission and, receiving a slight nod said,

"I am." The paramedic nodded and then said,

"We are taking her to Potomac General." Hotch nodded and said,

"JJ, Reid, why don't you two go ahead and follow the ambulance. The rest of us will finish up here and meet you there. And JJ?" She looked back at him and he motioned her over and continued in a low voice.

"I think you should call Emily." JJ's eyes widened as she realized what Hotch was really saying.

"Hotch!", said JJ in an anguished whisper, "You don't think…"

"I don't know yet. I just think Emily should be notified in case."

JJ nodded and then quickly turned and headed towards the SUV so Hotch couldn't see that she was fighting tears. Reid drove so JJ could make her call. Before calling Emily, though, JJ had another call to make. She needed to talk to her husband. Reid couldn't help hearing her side of the conversation.

"Will, We found her." She paused for a second then sighed and said,

"We don't know anything yet. Spence and I are following the ambulance to the Hospital. It doesn't look good though. The unsub really did a number on her."

After another pause JJ continued, "I don't want Henry to know anything yet. Please don't tell him." She got quiet for a moment then said,

"No, don't come up to the hospital. I need you to stay with Henry." JJ listened for a second the continued, saying,

"Will, I really do want you here but I don't want Henry to suspect anything is wrong. He's smart and He will know if you have to lie about why you left him with a baby-sitter this time of evening,suddenly." She stopped talking again and then said,

"Yes, that's true, you do often have to get called into work. You're right. To tell the truth, I would really love it if you could be there with me." There was one more pause and then JJ said,

"Love you, too. See you there. Potomac General." JJ hung up and started to dial Emily.

"Is Will meeting us at the hospital?" ,asked Reid. JJ looked up, startled.

"What? Oh, yeah. He's gonna call Karen from next door to stay with Henry. He'll meet us there as soon as Karen gets to our place." Reid nodded. JJ scrolled down to Emily's number and pushed 'call'

"Prentiss.",said a voice on the other end after two rings.

"Em.", said JJ softly.

"JJ,what's wrong?", asked Emily, tensely

"It's Pen."

"Oh gosh. What's happened to PG?"

Emily grew more and more horrified as JJ filled her in on the last couple of days. When JJ told Emily what Hotch had said, Emily said,

"I'm on my way. I have to settle some things here and then I'm getting on the next plane out."

"Ok. You can stay at my place while you're here. Call when you land and one of us will pick you up."

"Ok, Jayje. See ya then. Bye" Emily ended the call and JJ put her phone back in her pocket, and sighed.

"Spence, I'm so worried about Pen. What if she doesn't make it. What will we do with out her?"

"She'll make it JJ! Garcia's strong. You made it. I made it. Emily made it. Garcia will be fine!"

"You're right. She'll make it.",said JJ, but she didn't sound convinced.

Reid and JJ arrived at the hospital and joined Morgan in the waiting room. Not long after they got there, Will arrived. He shook hands with Morgan and Reid and then went over to JJ.

"Hey." ,she said, giving him a kiss. He held her for a few seconds, and then they all sat down to wait for news on Garcia. After about an hour they were joined by Hotch, Kate, and Rossi.

"Any news?", asked Kate. JJ shook her head. Morgan stood up and started pacing.

"Morgan, calm down. You're going to wear a hold in the floor.",said Hotch, but Morgan just ignored him.

"Morgan!",said Hotch, a little louder. Morgan stopped short.

"I'm sorry Hotch. It's just that I'm going crazy here. Why hasn't somebody told us something?" JJ stood up.

"I'll go see if I can find something out.", she said. She walked off down the hallway but soon came back shaking her head. She sat down next to Will, feeling defeated. After about another hour, the doctor came into the waiting room.

"I'm Dr. Spurgeon. Is there an Aaron Hotchner or Derek Morgan among you?"

"I'm Aaron Hotchner.", said Hotch.

"I'm Derek Morgan.", added Morgan, "You can speak in front of all of us."

"How is she?", asked JJ. The doctor sighed.

"I wish I had better news. Ms Garcia has slipped into a coma. we are doing everything we can for her but the shocks weakened her heart. We have bandaged the wounds from the whip and dressed the burns. She is in critical condition right now."

"What does that mean for her,Doctor?",asked Rossi.

"Well it's too soon to tell for sure but it doesn't look good. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Ms Garcia may not make it through the night."

**Well, There you have it, folks. Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter, guys! Hope you like it! Please read and Reiview.**

Chapter 9

"May we see her doctor?", asked Hotch.

"Not just now. I will send someone to get you when Ms Garcia can receive visitors.

As the doctor walked away, the whole team was left reeling in shock. Rossi sat in the nearest chair with his head in his hands. Hotch leaned against the wall and stared into space. Reid and Kate were both sitting and staring at the floor. JJ turned into Will and let the tears fall. Morgan slammed his fist into the wal,l startling everyone there, and then he stormed off down the hall.

"Morgan!", Kate called after him. She started to get up but was stopped by Rossi.

"No. Let him go."

"But, Rossi…"

"He's right,Kate. Morgan needs to be alone right now." ,added Hotch. Kate just nodded and sat back down. JJ's phone bleeped and she pulled away from Will to look at it.

"It's a text from Em.",she said.

"Has she arrived at the airport?", asked Rossi. JJ nodded. Rossi started to head out of the waiting room.

"I'll go pick her up." , he said. Will shook his head and said,

"No, Rossi. You should all stay in case the doctor comes back. I'll go get Emily."

JJ looked at her husband gratefully and said,

"Are you sure honey?" Will gave her a kiss and said,

"Sure, I'm sure, Cher. We'll be back here soon."

"Thanks, Will.", said Rossi. Will nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to his wife. JJ gave him a quick hug and kiss and said,

"I love you. Drive safely."

"Always do. Love you,too, Darlin'" ,replied Will, then he headed out of the hospital. Reid got up and said,

"I'm gonna go find Morgan. He's been gone awhile now." The the others gave him various forms of acknowledgment and he headed off down the hall. He eventually found Morgan in the chapel, but as he started to approach, Morgan's body language deterred him. Morgan was standing in front of the alter completely rigid, with tears running down his face. He looked up at the cross hanging up behind the alter and screamed,

"WHY?!" Reid felt like he was interrupting something so he quietly left the chapel. Morgan continued his tirade without ever knowing Reid had been in there.

"WHAT DID PENELOPE DO TO DESERVE THIS! NOTHING! SHE'S NEVER BEEN ANYTHING BUT SWEET,GOOD, AND LOVING!" Morgan paused for a breath and continued in a softer tone.

"Please, God. Don't take my Baby Girl, my God-given solace away from me. Away from this team. We need her! Please let her live!"

Meanwhile back in the waiting room, the rest of the team were still waiting for the doctor to return. JJ was just about to go find him and demand to see Garcia when the doctor did come in.

"Ms Garcia is allowed visitors now but please go in one at a time." , he said before walking back out.

"JJ, you should go in first. You're her best friend besides Morgan and he's not back yet." ,said Reid. Hotch and Rossi nodded in agreement and Kate added,

"Go on, JJ."

"Ok. Thanks." ,said JJ, walking towards Garcia's room.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw. Garcia's hair was matted with blood, her body was covered in bruises and burns from the electrical shocks, and her complexion was deathly gray. She was lying so still that JJ would have thought she was dead if it wasn't for the heart monitor beeping steadily. JJ sat down in the chair beside the bed and took Garcia's hand in hers.

"Pen, you can't die on us. We need you. You have so much more to do here on Earth. I don't want Henry to grow up without his Fairy-God-Mother. And Emily's coming to town. We can't let her leave without the perfect girls night out." JJ let out a watery chuckle and continued.

"It won't be any fun without you. Pen, you are our light in that dark world that is our job. We need you to remind us that there is still good in the world. I need my best friend. This team needs our ray of sunshine. You need to fight! Don't let Callie win! Stay with us." JJ squeezed Garcia's hand stood up. She leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered,

"Love you." Then she slowly left the room to allow the rest of the team to have their turn. Rossi came in next.

"Kitten, we need your brightness down here. We need you to fight! Don't let Callie win. We will be here for you every step of the way to help you through this but first you need to wake up. As soon as you are out of here I'll fix you my famous manicotti that you like so much." He paused to see if she would respond to that but she lay in the same position as before so he took her hand and continued.

"We love you, Kitten. Please come back to us." He looked up and added, in a soft voice,

"God,Please bring her back to us." He crossed himself, kissed Garcia's hand and then headed back to the waiting room.

Reid felt slightly awkward as he walked in. All the wires and machines made him uncomfortable. he cleared his throat and said,

"Um, hi Garcia. I'm not really good at this kind of thing. I mean speaking from the heart and all that. I just wanted to say that you make us all smile. You make us forget about the bad things just by being yourself. You need to wake up and be that light to us again. Well, that's all I wanted to say. Please come back to us." With that, Reid rushed back out of the room. Hotch was next in line.

"Garcia, I don't know what we would do without you. There is no one like you. You're the all knowing oracle, as you say. You are also the bright spot in our dark job. You help us all see the good in the world. I'm sorry we don't tell you that enough. Jack loves you too. He always has fun when he's around you. Please wake up so we can tell you just how much you mean to us."

Hotch squeezed Garcia's hand and left the room. Kate enter and stood by the bed.

"Hey Garcia, I haven't known you as long as the others have, but you've been a great friend to me since I joined the team. Meg thinks you're pretty awesome too. You need to wake up so we can have our sunshine and rainbows back. Please come back to us."

While Kate was in with Garcia, Will got back with Emily. When Emily entered the waiting room, The whole team jumped up to greet her. She hugged them all tightly, one by one. As she pulled away from JJ she looked at them all and said,

"How is she?"

"It's not looking good, kiddo.",said Rossi, gently.

"She's in a coma and the doctor says she may not make it through the night. We won't know much though till she wakes up. If she wake up."

Emily fought back her tears and said,

"Where's Morgan?"

"He's in the chapel. He wanted to be alone." , said Reid. Emily was about to reply, when Kate returned. Kate was introduced to Emily and then she said,

"Well, Emily, everyone else except Morgan has been in to see Garcia. You can go now if you want." Emily nodded and said,

"Thanks." Then, after getting the room number from JJ, she went in to see her friend.

"PG? It's Em. I need you to wake up for me. When I was going through everything with Doyle, You were the one who kept me anchored. You always made me smile even when I didn't think I felt like it. You're one of my best friends and I can't imagine my life without your brightness in it." Emily paused to wipe away a few tears then continued.

"I haven't seen Morgan yet. Reid told me he stormed off after they got the news on your condition. Knowing him, he's probably blaming himself right now. You need to wake up so you can tell him he's an idiot! I'm gonna go find him and get him in here so you can do that! Love you, PG. Please come back to us." Emily brushed Garcia's hair out of her face and then,squeezing her hand, left the room to find Morgan.

When Emily reached the chapel, she found Morgan sitting in a pew just staring into space. She walked up behind him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Morgan?" ,she said softly. Morgan shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up at her in surprise.

"Emily! What are you doing here?" , he asked.

"Well, JJ called me and I hopped on the first plane here. As to why I am standing next to you, Reid said you were in here and I just thought you could use a friend." Morgan looked at her with an expression that nearly broke her heart. She sat down next to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I can't lose her Em." Morgan, whispered brokenly. Emily hugged him tighter and whispered back,

"It's ok. She'll make it. PG's a fighter!"

"It's my fault this happened to her." ,Morgan said guiltily. Emily pulled back and looked at him sternly.

"Derek Morgan! PG would smack you upside the head if she heard you say that!"

"I know, but…",Morgan began.

"But nothing!" Emily interrupted him, "You didn't stalk Garcia and you didn't torture her in that warehouse. This is all on Callie Wyath. She's to blame and no one else!"

"But I should have made her talk to me. I knew something was up, but she kept saying nothing was wrong. I should have figured out a way to get her to talk to me."

"Morgan. Garcia is determined and protective. If you had tried to make her talk she would have shut down even more. As soon as you saw that she didn't come in that Morning and you knew that no one else had talked to her what did you do?"

"I went to her apartment. I got evidence and we got Kevin Lynch on it."

"See. You saved her!." said Emily. Morgan looked down at the floor and said softly,

"Not if she doesn't make it." Emily grasped his shoulders and said,

"Morgan, you can't think like that. You need to believe that she will be ok."

"What if I don't get the chance to tell her, though." Emily looked up at him in confusion. He elaborated.

"I love her Em. I know that now. Savannah must have known too,because she left me. Unfortunately, it took something like this to get it through my head. What if I'm too late?" Emily smiled and said,

"It's about time you figured that out! You know what, I choose to believe that you will get the chance. You need to believe it too. She can have visitors now. I think it's time for you to go in and talk to her. Show her how much you love her." Morgan stood up and said,

"You're right, , I'm not even gonna ask how you already knew that I was in love with Penelope." Emily laughed. Morgan, reached for her hand to help her up ,and together they left the chapel. When they reached Garcia's room Morgan turned to Emily and said,

"Hey Em?" She looked at him and he continued.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and said,

"Anytime, Morgan. Anytime." Morgan walked into Garcia's room and Emily headed back to the waiting room.

When Emily reached the waiting room, she found that Will had left. JJ told her that Will had gone home to relieve the baby-sitter. Emily sat in the empty chair next to JJ and squeezed her hand in support. JJ squeezed back, and then they settled down to wait with the rest of the team for more news on Garcia.

Meanwhile Morgan was talking to Garcia. He had sat down in the chair next her her bed. He had her hand in his, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Hey Baby Girl. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. If I could change places with you right now, I would. Please wake up. I need you. You're my God- given solace, My Sugar Mamma, and my sunshine. I found out something. I hope I'm not too late. I love you, Sweetness. You're my world. I can't live without you. Please come back to me, Baby Girl." Morgan's voice broke at the last words and he laid his head on the bed, letting the tears fall. Suddenly he felt her hand squeeze back on his and heard the the most beautiful words he could imagine.

"I-I love you too, Hot Stuff.

**Well, there you have it! She's awake but not out of the woods yet. Thanks for reading! Reveiws are much appreciated**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 for you guys. Hope you like it! Please read and Review.**

Chapter 10

Morgan broke into a huge grin.

"Well,", he said, " Look who's up!"

Garcia gave him a small smile and said softy,

"Hey there , Hot Stuff."

"Baby Girl, I think that's the most wonderful thing you ever said to me. How're you feeling?

"A little groggy. And… in pain." Morgan nodded and kissed her hand, which he still held in his.

"I guess we should tell the doctor your awake, huh.",said Morgan. Garcia looked up at him and said,

"Probably. But first, did you mean what you said earlier?" Morgan looked her in the eyes and said,

"About loving you, you mean? Every word of it, Mamma." Penelope sighed and said,

"Good, cause I feel the same about you, my Chocolate Adonis."

"Really?" ,asked Morgan. Garcia nodded, then winced as that little movement caused pain. Morgan started to push the call button but was stopped by Garcia ,who wanted to finish this conversation.

" Really. When Callie had me in that warehouse, the one thing that kept me going was thinking about you and knowing you would find me. All I could think about was being back home and in your arms." When Garcia finished talking, Morgan leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Dr Spurgeon picked that moment to walk in. He cleared his throat and Morgan and Garcia reluctantly broke apart. The doctor tried to hide a smile as he said,

"Well, it appears that my patient has decided to join the living again. How are we feeling today?"

"Well, Doctor, my back hurts and my head hurts and my shoulders hurt and I'm tired, but other than that I'm fine." Morgan and Dr Spurgeon chuckled.

"Glad to see this hasn't affected your sense of humor.", said the doctor.

"Still the same ol' Baby Girl.",added Morgan. Dr Spurgeon turned to Morgan and said,

"Agent Morgan, would you mind stepping out for a few minutes? I need to examine my patient. Morgan shot a glance and Garcia and, receiving a nod, agreed to leave. He gave Garcia a quick kiss which she returned, and said,

"I'll go let the others know you're awake, Sweetness. I love you.

"I love you too, Hot Chocolate.", Garcia replied.

"I'll be out there when I'm finished with the exam to let you know when she can receive visitors again.", said the doctor. Morgan nodded and said,

"Thanks, Doctor Spurgeon."

Back in the waiting room, the others were getting anxious for news on their friend. They all jumped up when they saw Morgan approaching. They visibly relaxed when they saw the big smile on his face.

"How is she?", asked Kate.

"Baby Girl just woke up.", replied Morgan. Everyone cheered and JJ and Emily grabbed Morgan in a group hug. There were hugs and pats on the back all around. Everyone started to head towards Garcia's room, but Morgan stopped them.

"We can't go in yet. The doctor's examining her right now. She's alive and awake though, and that's all that matters right now." the rest of the team nodded there agreement and sat back down. They were all disappointed but they didn't have any choice but to wait. It seemed to take forever for the doctor to arrive. When he finally did they all stood up to great him.

"I just completed a thorough exam on Ms Garcia. Other than the grogginess and the injuries covering her body she appears to be ok. The fact that she is awake is a positive sign. It will take some time, but I expect her to make a full recovery."

"Thank you, Doctor.",said Hotch.

"May we see her,",asked Reid.

"Not just yet. We are in the process of moving her to a regular room. It will be a couple of hours before she's ready for visitors. I suggest you all go home and get some rest. You may come back later and see her." Morgan was about to protest but Rossi put a hand on his shoulder."

"That's fine, Doctor. Thank you.", Rossi said. As soon as the Doctor had left, Morgan turned to Rossi with an angry look on his face.

"Rossi, Come on, man! I don't know about the rest of you but I'm not going anywhere!"

"Derek, The doctor's right. We are all exhausted and haven't changed clothes or showered in 24 hours. You don't want her seeing you like that, do you? I know I don't." This calmed Morgan down a little bit. He finally agreed, and they all headed out to their homes. Emily went home with JJ.

About three hours later, they all returned and sat in the waiting room to wait for the doctor. This time, Henry and Jack were there, too ,as well as Meg. Since, Garcia would be in a regular room, The kids would be able to visit her too. JJ found the doctor to let him know they were back. She was told that it would be another 15 minutes. True to his word, the doctor walked into the waiting room after 15 minutes.

"Ms Garcia is now ready for visitors. It is ok for the kids to come but they shouldn't stay for more than about 5 minutes.

"Thanks, doctor.", said Emily. The group headed to Garcia's room. She had been asleep but woke up as soon as she heard voices.

"Hey, Family.", she said. JJ came over and kissed her cheek, struggling to hold back tears.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I brought someone with me who wants to see you." JJ lifted 6 year old Henry up to give his godmother a kiss.

"Hi, Auntie Pen. Did you get hurt? Are you ok?"

"Hey, there, young Henry. Yes, I did get in a little accident and got hurt ,but I'll be as good as new. You'll see." Henry nodded and stepped back to let 9 year old Jack have his turn.

"Hey Jack-Jack. How's it going?",said Garcia

"I'm good Miss Penelope. Are you gonna show me more spy stuff on the computer soon?"

"I would love to do that, Jackster. We'll make a date for it as soon as I'm outta here."

"Awesome." , answered Jack. Meg came over to the bed and talked to Garcia for a minute ,then she took Jack and Henry back to the waiting room with some toys and coloring books so the adults could have some time with her.

Each of the team members and Emily had a chance to talk to Garcia. They were all in there talking when Hotch's phone rang. He stepped into the hall to take the call. When he came back, everyone groaned at the look on his face.

"Hotch, Man, Tell me we don't have a case.", said Morgan. Hotch sighed and said,

"No. No case. However, that was Cruz and he said that he wants us all back at the office tomorrow. He said that since Garcia's awake and appears to be making a full recovery, he can't justify letting us have anymore time off.

"I don't believe this! He expects us to leave Garcia here by herself while she's still not doing great?"

"Morgan, chill. I'm still here for another few days. I'll stay with PG while you guys are at work." ,said Emily

"Um, could you guys stop talking about me like I'm not even here?", broke in Garcia.

"Oh. Sorry, Baby Girl. What do you think? Do you want Emily to stay here with you?"

"I'm really ok by myself. There are plenty of nurses and doctors around. I could use the company though, So, Em, if you really want to stay, I'd love that."

"Ok. Apparently that's settled. Now lets talk about something interesting for awhile.", said Rossi. Everyone laughed but before anyone could respond, a nurse walked in.

"Ok, There are WAY too many people in here. Most of you will have to leave." ,she said. It was time that the kids went home anyway so Kate, Hotch, and JJ each said their goodbyes and headed out. Rossi gave Garcia a kiss on the cheek and said,

"I'll stop by tomorrow after work, Kitten. Take care." Then he left. JJ popped her head back in the room and said,

"Uh, Em? You're with me, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. You're my ride, JJ." Emily gave Garcia a quick kiss on the cheek and then hugged Morgan. Then she headed out saying,

"See you in the morning, PG. Bye Morgan." Morgan gave a small wave but Garcia barely acknowledged her. Garcia's eyes were beginning to droop. Morgan looked down at her and said,

"Tired, Baby Girl?" Getting no response, he took her hand in his and stroked it saying,

"Just sleep now, Angel. I'm right here."

True to her word, Emily showed up at the hospital the next day early enough so that Morgan could go home and get ready before heading to work. She entered the room quietly because Garcia was still asleep. Morgan whispered his thanks to Emily then, Kissing Garcia softly so as not to wake her, he headed out. Emily sat down in the chair beside the bed and took out a book. In about an hour, Garcia finally awakened. She smiled when she saw Emily.

" Hey , Raven Beauty.", she said. Emily smiled at the familiar nick-name and replied,

"Hey,PG. How are ya doing this morning?"

"Hungry." ,answered Garcia.

"Really?",asked Emily, "Well, then, lets see the nurse about getting you some breakfast. Emily pushed the call button and the nurse came in.

"How are we feeling today, Ms Garcia?" , she asked. Garcia read the name on her tag and said,

"I'm feeling kinda hungry, Nurse Kayla. Could I maybe get some breakfast?" Nurse Kayla smiled and said,

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll go see what I can do. The Dr will also be in to see you in a few minutes. The nurse left and in a few minutes the doctor did come in. Like the day before, Emily was asked to leave so the Dr Spurgeon could Examine Garcia. Emily headed down to the cafeteria to pick up something for her own breakfast. She came back with a breakfast burrito and an orange juice and found that the doctor was finished and an orderly had arrived with a meal tray for Garcia. After the orderly left, Emily and Garcia had their breakfast together.

"Em, it's good to have you back.",said Garcia, "We've missed you."

"I've missed you all too, PG. I just wish I had come back for a different reason other than the fact that you nearly died." Garcia chuckled a little and said.

"Yeah, promise me I won't have to go to such drastic measures next time to get you back to the states."

" Uh,yeah. You'd better not pull a stunt like this ever again, Penelope Garcia!", Emily shot back dryly. Garcia let out a laugh and then winced as a sharp pain shot up her back.

"Ooh. I've got to stop doing that." ,she said.

Emily and Garcia talked for a little bit longer and then Emily found a movie on tv that they both liked. After the movie was over, JJ ,Kate, and Reid stopped by on Their lunch Break. Morgan was working right through lunch so He could get off early and spend more time at the hospital with Garcia.

When the girls and Reid had left Garcia was getting drowsy.

"Get some rest, PG. I'll be right here when you wake up.", said Emily, softly. Garcia nodded and drifted off.

Since she was asleep, Emily decided it was ok to leave her for a few minutes. She went down the hall to get herself a cup of coffee. On her way back, Emily heard terrified screams coming from Garcia's room. Emily dashed down the hall and into the room.

**Well There you have it guys. What do you think is happening with Garcia? Thanks for reading! All reviews are much appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you like it! Please read and review! **

Chapter 11

Emily reached Garcia's room about the same time that the nurse did. They were both relieved to see that, while Garcia was thrashing around in her bed, she appeared to be alone. Emily gave the nurse an ' I've got this' sign and rushed over to the bed. She gently attempted to wake her.

"PG?" She got no response.

"Penelope? Wake up. You're having a nightmare.", she tried again.

"Garcia! Wake up!" That worked. Garcia shot up in bed and looked wildly around,struggling against Emily's hold on her.

"PG! It's ok, honey. It's ok. It's Em. I've got you." Emily said softly. Garcia looked up and appeared to suddenly recognize her. She crumpled and collapsed into Emily's arms,sobbing. Emily held her gently, so as not to aggravate her injuries more, and stroked her hair soothingly. The nurse, seeing that Emily had everything under control, quietly left the room.

"Why did this have to happen, Em?" ,said Garcia, brokenly.

"I don't know, sweetie. But you are not alone. We are all here for you. And Callie can't hurt you ever again. She's dead." Garcia pulled away from Emily and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Really. Hotch told me that Reid shot her."

"Reid?",asked Garcia incredulously. Emily just smiled and nodded.

"Wow!", said Garcia.

"I know.", said Emily. Just then Morgan walked in. He saw that Garcia had been crying and that Emily was still holding her hand. He looked back and forth between both of them.

"Everything all right in here?", he asked, concerned.

"Everything's awesome now that you're here, Sug." Morgan looked at Emily who mouthed,

'Nightmare.' Morgan nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down, putting his arm around Garcia, gently. A few minutes later, Rossi came in.

"How are you feeling this evening,Penelope?" He asked.

"Better than yesterday,my Itallian Stallion."

Emily went down to the cafeteria to pick up some food for Morgan. After she returned, she and Rossi stayed a few minutes longer. Then it was time for them to leave.

"Prentiss, would you like a ride back to JJ's?" Emily gave him a smile and said,

"That would be great,Rossi. Thanks." She and Rossi said goodbye to Morgan and Garcia and headed out. Soon, an orderly brought Garcia's dinner tray.

"Well, this isn't the romantic candlelight dinner I would have hoped for, but it'll do.",said Garcia as she and Morgan settled down to eat their meals. Morgan Chuckled and said,

"I think any meal with you is romantic,Baby Girl."

"Awww, Hotstuff, you're just saying that cause it's true.", Garcia replied.

"You got that right,sweetness.", shot back Morgan. They paused in their banter long enough to eat dinner. Then they turned on a movie and sat back to watch.

Two days later, Emily, JJ, Kate, and Garcia were talking and laughing in Garcia's hospital room during Kate and JJ's lunch break. The Doctor came in to check on Garcia. When he was finished he said,

"Well, Ms Garcia, concidering what you went through, you have made a remarkably speedy recovery. You will be able to be discharged later today." The girls all looked at each other and grinned excitedly. The doctor wasn't finished though.

"However,", he continued, "you will need to have someone with you for the next couple of days. You are well enough to leave the hospital but not well enough to be totally by yourself."

"Thank you, Dr Spurgeon.",said Garcia. As soon as the doctor left, Garcia worriedly turned to the other women.

"Who am I gonna get to stay with me?",she asked, " The team has to work and I don't want any strangers staying with me."

"Don't worry, PG. I can stay with you tonight and tomorrow. I go home in two days. Clyde wants me back at work on Monday. After that we can see."

"School ends for Meg tomorrow for the summer. Maybe she could come over and keep you company for a couple of days." suggested Kate. Penelope shook her head and said,

"I don't want her to have to spend the first couple of days of her summer vacation looking after an invalid.

"You are NOT an invalid, Pen. You just need a little help with stuff like cooking and cleaning and getting up and down. you can do a lot of the personal things for yourself.", said JJ. Garcia looked Doubtful.

"Still…"

The women continued talking until Kate and JJ had to get back to work.

After awhile, Morgan showed up. At the same time, Dr. Spurgeon came back with Garcia's release papers. Morgan was going to take Garcia home and Emily would come stay with her the next day while he was at work. It was decided that, after Emily went back to London, Morgan would take a couple of days of his vacation and stay with Garcia.

After Garcia signed the papers the Nurse came in with a wheel chair.

"Well, Ms Garcia, you are free to go now. Don't take this the wrong way but I hope to never see you back here again." ,said the doctor. Garcia smiled at him and said,

"I take that just the right way and I hope to never see you again either."

"Well, Baby Girl, your chariot awaits. You ready to blow this joint?", quipped Morgan

"You better believe it,Mr." ,Garcia shot back. Then together, they left the hospital.

Sunday afternoon, the day Emily was to fly back to London, the whole team was there to see her off, including Kate. Henry and Jack had come too, as well as Will. Meg stayed home because she didn't really know Emily that well, having only met her that once at the hospital.

"Well, Emily, It was great getting to know you. I just wish it had been under different circumstances."

"Yeah. I know what you mean, Kate. It seems like I only get to meet the new team members when one of these guys is in trouble.",said Emily gesturing to the other team members who all chuckled lightly, remembering that Emily had met Alex when she had been here to help rescue JJ." Emily shook Kate's hand and added,

"It was good meeting you too." Then she turned to JJ and Garcia and pulled them in for a group hug.

" You better keep coming back to visit, Missy! And next time let's make it for a happy occasion.", said Garcia with a mock serious expression. Emily and JJ laughed and Emily replied,

"Good idea ,PG."

Then she made the rest of the rounds hugging the others before boarding the plane. Before she was out of sight she turned around and gave one final wave. Then she was gone. Everyone looked forward to when they would all be together again.

For the next several days, Morgan and Garcia spent a lot of time together. They had movie nights and went to restaurants, and even join the rest of the team for dinners out and game nights. Garcia wasn't physically ready for dancing yet but she and Morgan did go with the team when they went out for drinks. After a couple of months, Garcia was pretty much completely healed so she and Morgan could finally go out dancing.

Three months after Garcia's horrible experience, JJ and Garcia were hanging out in Garcia's apartment.

"So, How are things going with your Chocolate adonis?" Garcia tried to sound innocent as she said,

"What do you mean, Jayje?"

"I mean has anything happened yet? Has he finally told you he loves you, have you said it back? that sort of thing." Garcia looked JJ in the eyes and suddenly it hit her.

"JJ, How long have you known?" JJ saw that Garcia was on to her so she figured it was best to tell the truth.

"Well, everyone has known that you both love each other for years. I mean, We ARE profilers. It wasn't a question of if you too loved each other. It was a question of how long it would take for you both to figure that out! As for how long we've known you are together, We figured it out in the hospital because of the way you guys were acting with each other. You didn't work very hard at hiding it when you there."

"Wait, We? So the whole team knows? Emily has known since that day. Derek told me that he told her. I didn't realize we were that obvious to everyone else though."

"Oh, yeah.", said JJ with a smirk, "Don't worry though, We've done a pretty good job of keeping it from Cruz. You and Derek have been flirting for so long that I don't think he notices anything different." Garcia looked relieved. Of course, she new that eventually she and Morgan would have to come clean with Cruz If and when they actually got married. She only hoped that neither of them would have to leave the BAU.

Three weeks later, JJ was back over at Garcia's house with Kate. This time she and Kate were helping her get ready for a date with Morgan. JJ and Kate and Garcia had all gone shopping earlier that day to find Garcia the perfect dress for the occasion. Garcia was now wearing a beautiful slinky red dress. It was full length and sleeveless. JJ was helping Garcia with her makeup and Kate was working on her hair.

So Garcia, do you know were Morgan's taking you tonight?",asked Kate

"No. He said he wants to surprise me. It's for our 9 year anniversary.

"But, Pen, You've only been dating 4 months."

"This is the 9 year anniversary of when we first starting using the nicknames on each other."

"Awww!", said Kate and JJ in unison.

When the girls were finished with Garcia's hair and makeup, They stood her in front of the mirror so she could see how she looked.

"WOW! Pen, you look amazing!" ,said JJ

"Really? You really think so?",asked Garcia, feeling a bit insecure.

"Garcia, Morgan isn't gonna know what hit him! You're totally gonna knock his socks off!" ,added Kate. Garcia sighed happily and said,

"Thanks, ladies." The doorbell rand just then, which put an end to the conversation.

When Garcia answered the door, Morgan's jaw dropped and so did hers.

"WOW! Lookin GOOD, Mamma!"

"Why, Thank you, Kind Sir! You're looking pretty hot yourself!"

Kate and JJ came over and complimented Morgan on his wardrobe and said goodbye. Then they headed home.

"Well, shall we go?", asked Morgan, holding out his arm.

"Holy pink cow. This is so romantic, Hot Chocolate!"

"Nothing but the best for my Baby Girl.", said Morgan, gallantly.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Garcia was flabbergasted.

"Oh my gosh! This place is totally amazing!" ,she exclaimed.

It was the kind of restaurant with fountains out in front and carpeted stairs leading to the door. Morgan went around to open her car door for her and then led her into the restaurant. The receptionist picked up two menus and directed them to a table for two. Garcia and Morgan perused the menu and decided what they wanted to eat. They each started with a Salad and Morgan ordered wine for them. When the waiter returned they gave him their orders and talked until the food arrived. After dinner, the waiter came back with a special dessert which Morgan had apparently arranged for ahead of time. Garcia gasped when she looked down at her dessert. Something shiny was sticking out of it. When Garcia looked up again. Morgan was kneeling in front of her.

"Derek?",she asked in a shaky voice. Morgan looked into her eyes and said,

"Baby Girl, I meant what I said at the hospital. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to. I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy." He took her hand and continued.

"Penelope Garcia. Will you marry me?"

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope to have more up soon! Reviews are much appreciated**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here's chapter 12. Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

chapter 12

Garcia's eyes went wide and she just started nodding.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Hot Stuff!" She exclaimed as soon as she found her voice.

"Yeees! You've made me the happiest man on earth, Baby Girl!" He kissed her long and hard. Suddenly they heard applause and quickly broke apart!. They had forgotten they were in the middle of a fancy restaurant. Garcia didn't miss a beat.

"We're engaged!" ,she called out which caused The other patrons to applaud again and Morgan to chuckle and say softly,

"That's my crazy girl."

After that they finished their dessert and left the restaurant. When they got to Garcia's place the settled on the couch and Garcia snuggled into Morgan. She held her ring into the light and examined it.

"That ring was my Mamma's.",said Morgan. Garcia looked up at him in surprise.

"Derek, are you sure she wants to part with this."

"Positive, Sweet Thang. When I went back to chicago for Desi's birthday a few weeks ago, I told them I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and that I was going to propose. Mamma went into her room and got this out of her jewelry box. She told me that she had the wedding ring to remember Dad by and that I should have a special ring to give a special lady." Garcia leaned up and kissed Morgan once more.

"I love your mamma already and I can't wait to meet her and your sisters."

"They can't wait to meet you either, Sugar Mamma. So when should we tell the team that we are engaged?"

"Hmm, I think we should tell them separately. You tell the guys and I'll tell my girls. I will set up a skype with Emily."

"Sounds like a plan, Sexy Mamma." Since they both had to be up early for work the next day, Morgan reluctantly left to let Garcia get some sleep.

The next day, Garcia burst into the Bull pen ,signaled to Kate and JJ and headed down to her Lair. Kate and JJ looked at each other and shrugged, but followed Garcia. Reid looked at Morgan and said,

"What was that all about?" Morgan chuckled and said,

"Well, Pretty Boy, You're about to find out. Come with me. "

"Where are we going?" ,asked Reid.

"Rossi's office. We're gonna grab Hotch on the way, too." Reid was very confused now, but he didn't say anything else as the made their way up the stairs to the offices.

Meanwhile, down in the lair, the tree ladies sat down and Kate and JJ looked at Garcia expectantly.

"So Garcia, what did you call us down here for?"

"Yeah, Pen. Everything ok?",added JJ.

"Yes,Jayje. Everything is more than ok.", replied Garcia. Then she held out her hand and waited for a reaction. She got one quickly. Kate and JJ both let out ear-peircing squeals and rushed over to examine the ring.

Upstairs in Rossi's office, pretty much the same conversation was going on, except a lot more calmly.

"Congratsulations, Morgan. I'm very happy for you both.",said Hotch.

"That's great Morgan. I know you and Garcia will be very happy. Whenever you set the date, let me know. My back yard is always available.", was Rossi's response."

"Thanks, Rossi, and I know Penelope will want you to give her away, since her parents are not around and you've been like a father to her over the years." ,said Morgan. Rossi gave a little bow and said,

"It would be my honor." Reid spoke up then, saying,

"I hate to bring this up now but have you guys told Cruz yet?"

"Baby Girl and I are going to go up together and do that on our lunch.", replied Morgan."

In Garcia's office, the girls were excitedly talking and making plans.

"So Morgan actually proposed." ,said JJ, impressed.

"Yep. Last night.",said Garcia.

"How did it happen?", asked Kate. Garcia smiled and told them the whole story. After she finished, JJ and Kate both had tears in their eyes.

"That's so sweet.",said Kate, hugging Garcia. JJ hugged her too and added,

"I'm so happy for you , Pen."

"Thanks,Gumdrop." ,said Garcia, hugging her back.

"Hey, have you told Emily yet?", asked Kate.

"No, not yet. I was going to Skype her. It's after working hours there so now would probably be a good time. You guys want to stick around and say hi too?"

"Ok.", said Kate and JJ at the same time. Garcia got on the computer and soon the connection was made. The three agents grinned when the smiling face of their friend across the waters appeared on the screen.

"Hey, guys!",exclaimed Emily, "What's going on in the states?"

"Well, Em, I've got epic news!"

"Epic, huh? How Epic?", replied Emily. Garcia just held up her hand in front of the screen and Emily caught the shiny glimmer.

"Oh. My. Gosh! PG, I'm so happy for you! When did this happen?"

"Last Night.",said Garcia. Then she proceeded to tell Emily the engagement story.

After she finished,Emily said she would deffinately make sure she got over there for the wedding. Garcia and Kate and JJ would go shopping for dresses together soon but Emily would get a dress in London, discussing dresses with Garcia, and JJ so the bridesmaids dresses would match. Kate had been asked to sing at the wedding. Henry and Jack were requested to be ring bearers. Will would be asked to usher Even Meg was asked to be a junior brides maid. Garcia wanted her whole team and family involved.

The women had been talking for about half an hour when JJ's phone rang. They all groaned as they knew what that meant. JJ stepped out to take the call and sure enough, she came back in a couple of minutes and said,

"We have a case. Time to head up to the round table room, ladies."

Garcia and Kate sighed and then the three Women said goodbye to Emily and signed off. Then, together they headed up for the briefing.

** Well, she accepted.. The next chapter will be the case and preparing for the wedding. Thanks for Reading. Any reviews are awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 13! Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

Chapter 13

It turned out that the team had to be briefed on the plane because they had to head straight out. The case was way across the country in Seattle, Washington. This case involved a cop-killer that was killing female officers. So far there were four bodies found.

The first one was Sherriff Selena Lopez, age 33. She was killed in her squad car while waiting for her partner to get back with lunch. The second victim was inspector Chelsea Bentley,age 38. She was killed in the take down of a drug dealer. The local law enforcement now suspected a set up. The third Woman that was killed was SSA Samantha Harding, age 36,an FBI field agent from the Seattle field office. She was found at her desk covered in blood. The last body found belonged to a female police captain by the name of Tracy Spencer. Needless to say, the whole team was a little nervous about taking this case, especially JJ and Kate.

"What if this creep tries to go after us? I mean What will happen to Meg if I get killed?", asked Kate.

"Well, we knew the dangers of this job when we took it. Any one of us could get killed or injured on the job. But we all have each other's backs. We won't go anywhere alone and we won't enter any crime scenes or places the unsub might be without back up." ,said JJ. Kate nodded but still looked nervous.

Nobody had time to say anything else because right then, the computer bleeped. It was Garcia.

"Hello, my super heroes! I hate to dampen your spirits but we have another victim. Bethany Hyatt, age 32 was taken from her home early this morning. She's a detective for the Special Victims Unit of the Seattle Police Department."

" He took her from her home? That means he's getting bolder. Where was this body found, Garcia?",asked Hotch.

"Oh, no body yet, bossman."

"So this one is still alive, Baby Girl?", asked Morgan.

"There is still hope for that, HotStuff. Her Husband reported her missing. He was taking a shower and heard a noise. When he got into their room, she was gone."

"We'll need to interview the husband.", said Rossi.

"Of course, Sir. He's supposed to meet you at the field office as well as the family of the other girls.",replied Garcia.

"Thanks Garcia." ,said Rossi

"Always glad to be of service my Leige. Garcia out.",said Garcia before signing off.

When the plane landed, the team headed straight for the Seattle Field office of the FBI. This was going to be the team's Headquarters for this case. Once the got there they introduced themselves to the man in charge, SSA David Riley.

"Thanks for coming you guys.",said Agent Riley.

"We're glad to be able to help in anyway we can, Agent.", said JJ.

The field agent introduced the BAU agents to the rest of his team, which included Agent Joan Plymouth, Agent John Tyler, Agent Roxanne McDonell, and Agent Jackson Plowright. He also introduced their TA, Amy Jensen, who was nice, but not quite as colorful as Garcia.

"Some of the family members are here. I'll take you to meet them.", said Agent Tyler.

It was decided that JJ, Reid and Hotch would help interview the families while Kate and Morgan went out with Agents Plowright and Mcdonell to see the crime scenes. Rossi would go to talk to the ME.

Kate and Morgan discovered something in the second crime scene that gave them a clue to the unsub. At the same time, Rossi got a clue from the Morgue. Rossi called Hotch,

"Hotchner." ,Hotch said, answering his phone.

"Hotch, I think I found something here. This isn't just a random rage killing against female cops. This unsub was killing for a reason and it wasn't just that he didn't think women should be cops."

"What do you mean,Dave?",asked Hotch.

"Well, I think we are looking for not just a cop-killer but a Killer cop. I think we are looking for someone in Law enforcement or the FBI who got passed over for a job that a woman was hired for or maybe about to be hired for." ,said Rossi.

"Rossi, I think you're on to something. call Garcia and have her look into any Law enforcement or Government personnel who were recently passed over for recognitions or promotions."

"Got it! Get back with you soon, Aaron.", said Rossi then hung up to dial Garcia.

Morgan was actually calling Garcia right then. He and Kate had come across the same conclusion as Rossi.

"Hey Baby Girl, I need you to…"

"Look into Law enforcement personel or FBI personel that were recently passed over for recognitions and promotions. yeah, Rossi's on the other line and he just asked me the same thing. I'm on it and I'll get back to you in a flash."

"Thanks Angel. Bye!" , said Morgan. He turned to Kate and chuckled.

"Well, apparently great minds do think alike cause Rossi was on the other line with Penelope, telling her the same thing I was going to."

"So all we do now is just wait for her call.", said Kate.

"Shouldn't be long, now." said Derek and no sooner were the words out of his mouth when his phone rang.

"What d'ya got for us, mamma?", Derek asked.

"Well, There are So many people that match your description. However, only one caught my eye. His name is Deputy Marcus Willard and he was recently passed up for Sherrif. Before that, he tried for inspector but fail the test. Also, his former partner was recently recruited to the FBI. His former partner was female."

"That's the trigger.",said Kate.

"I have Deputy Willard's address and I am sending it to your phones. He took a sick day today.

"Which means we better get over there fast. Thanks Baby Girl." ,said Morgan.

"Stay safe. Loveyabye!",was Garcia's reply.

"Kate, call Hotch and tell him to send backup." ,said Morgan. Kate Nodded and followed them to the SUV.

When they arrived, they quickly exited the vehicle with their guns poised. Suddenly Kate heard screams and cries coming from somewhere behind them. Interestingly it also sounded like it was coming from underneath them. Kate and Morgan turned towards the sound and followed the cries until Kate noticed something.

"Morgan." Kate said quietly, "Look over here." Morgan looked where she was pointing and saw that it was a storm cellar. Morgan broke the lock, and he and Kate saw a woman chained to the wall. Kate quickly let her down and helped her get her balance.

"It's ok. I've got you." she whispered to the crying, beat-up woman.

"Ma'am, are you Detective Bethany Hyatt?", asked Morgan. the woman nodded, so Morgan continued.

"Is the man who took you, Deputy Marcus Willard?" Detective Hyatt nodded again.

"Ok. Do you know where he is right now?" The Detective shook her head.

"Morgan, we should get her out of here." ,said Kate.

"Understood. Kate, I hear the others arriving now. Let's take her out to the SUV, and one of us can stay with her while the rest of us search the house and grounds. Kate nodded and led the detective out of the cellar.

When they got her out to the car, it was decided that JJ would look after the victim Hotch, Rossi and Reid would search the grounds and Morgan and Kate would check the house.

Morgan went in the back while Kate went in the front. Kate was walking into the living room when she heard a voice behind her say,

"You shouldn't have come in here." Kate whirled around and found herself face to face with none other than Deputy Willard.

"Deputy Willard! Put your weapon down and your hands up." said Kate, calmly. The deputy chuckled.

"I don't think so.",he said. Then he swiftly crossed over to Kate brought his gun down on her arm and made her drop her weapon. Kate couldn't help letting out a cry of pain. That cry brought Morgan running.

" Deputy Marcus Willard! Let her go!", Morgan yelled. But the deputy just held onto Kate tighter and put the gun to her head.

"Not Happening. You two let Bethany go so I am taking this chic instead!

"Deputy,put the gun down. I don't want to shoot you but I will if I have to." Morgan glanced at Kate, who he could tell was terrified but determined not to let her captor see her fear. He gave her a look that said, 'I got your back. It will be ok.'

"You shoot me and she dies!", Deputy Willard shouted.

Outside, Rossi, Hotch, and Reid heard a sound that made them all go running to the house. Two shots were fired.

**Well, there you have it folks. No wedding talk in this chapter after all cause I ended up going in a different direction with the case so I could leave you on a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading and I hope you tune in when I update on Sunday. reviews are always appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

Chapter 14

JJ lowered her weapon and ran over to the unsub. She quickly checked his pulse and found him to be dead. Then she looked over at Kate.

"You ok?", she asked. Kate nodded but her face had pain written all over it.

"Yes," ,she answered. JJ shot her a look of disbelief.

"It's just my arm. The unsub hit it with his gun,right above the wrist. Go to Morgan. He needs the medical attention more than I do.." JJ looked behind her and saw Morgan lying on the ground. In all the confusion no one had seen that Deputy Willard had gotten a shot off right when JJ did and it had hit Morgan.

"Morgan!", JJ yelled as she ran over to him. At that same time Rossi, Reid, and Hotch all rushed into the room with Bethany Hyatt right behind them.

"The ambulance is on it's way. Do I need to tell them to send another?",said Hotch. JJ shook her head to let Hotch know she didn't know yet.

"Is he ok?" ,asked Bethany?

"Officer Hyatt! You were supposed to be staying by the SUV. You're not in any condition to be standing up much less taking down criminals.",said JJ, glancing at her for a second before turning back to Morgan.

"I'm a cop. I am not letting this creep keep me down! Now how is he?"

"He's starting to come to." ,said Reid, "but his arm is bleeding quite a bit.

"Morgan? Morgan wake up. That's it wake up." ,said JJ softly. Morgan opened his eyes and looked around.

"Callehan?", he asked. Kate came over to him and said,

"I'm ok Morgan. It's just my arm. Looks like your arm is worse off than mine though." Reid came over with some rags he had found and started binding Morgan's wound.

"I'm ok. It's just a graze." ,said Morgan, then let out a grunt of pain when Reid tied the rag on tight.

"Graze or not, you and Kate are both going to the hospital to get checked out." ,said Hotch. Both Morgan and Kate protested this, but JJ interrupted.

"Derek Morgan! Do I need to call Pen? You know she'll insist on you getting checked out." Derek groaned and gave in. Kate still looked like she was about to protest again but Hotch held up a hand to stop her.

"This is not a request Callehan.", he said,sternley. Kate sighed in resignation.

"Yes, sir.", she replied. Just then, the ambulance arrived and Officer Hyatt was checked out at the scene. She was then taken to the hospital, as she was pretty beaten up and severely dehydrated and mal- nourished. Morgan and Kate were not as bad off, so they went to the hospital in the SUVs.

Once at the hospital, it was discovered that Kate had a fracture in her arm and needed a splint. Morgan's wound was properly dressed at the hospital. Within a couple of hours, the were dismissed. Rossi and Hotch had gone back the field office while Morgan and Kate got checked out and completed their reports. After being released from the Hospital, Morgan and Kate filled out their reports and Reid and JJ did theirs. Then they headed back to the hotel and gathered their things and went to the airport.

On the plane, JJ walked over to were Morgan was sitting.

"Hey." ,she said. He looked up and took his headphones off so he could talk to her.

"Hey. JJ, I haven't had a chance to say thank you for what you did back there."

"Derek.." , JJ began.

"Really, JJ. You saved my life. If you hadn't come in when you did, Callehan and I would both be dead."

"Derek, I'm just glad I saw what was going on through the window and got in there in time. Pen would be lost without you. We all need you. On this team and as a friend. And Meg. She already lost both her parents. Kate's all she has. She shouldn't have to face losing her too." Morgan nodded.

"Hey Morgan, you should probably call Pen. She deserves some warning. You shouldn't just let her suddenly see you with your arm like that." JJ added. Morgan sighed.

"You're right.", he said, "I'll call her now." He dialed his Baby Girl and broke the news of the injuries to her as gently as possible.

When the team arrived back at the BAU, they were met by a frantic Garcia.

"Oh my gosh! Derek Morgan, you could have been killed! You too, Kate! Why didn't you guys wait for backup? Why did only the two of you go into that house? Why did you split up! What were you thinking?" By the time Garcia finished her tirade, she had tears pouring down her face. Morgan came up to her and wrapped her in a one armed hug. Kate came up behind her and said gently.

"Hey Garcia. Morgan's ok. I am too. We're both fine. it's part of the job. We're alive. Just concentrate on that."

Morgan nodded and added,

"She's right, Baby Girl. It's all gonna be ok. Just breath. You're starting to hyperventilate." Garcia pulled away and looked at the others.

"I know. I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't react this way but when I saw your arms in slings all that went out the window. I'm really trying not to freak out so much. I know it's part of the job but I can't help it. When I think about losing any of you I just go crazy."

"We know, Baby Girl. We know." ,said Derek as he kissed her on the lips.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm ready to get home and sleep.", said Rossi.

"I want to get home and see my boys." ,said JJ.

"Jack and I are most likely going to have a movie night. It's only 7:00 right now and It's what we do when I get back from a case early enough.", put in Hotch.

"I can't wait to get home and see my sweet girl. I hope this doesn't scare her too much, though.", said Kate, pointing at her cast."

"I think she'll just be really glad to see you and know you are ok. Come on. I'll give you a lift home.", said Reid.

"Oh, Thanks, Reid. That'll be great.", Kate replied.

"Are you sure you wanna get in car with Pretty Boy, Callehan? Remember you want to make a fast recovery." ,quipped Morgan, which earned him a sarcastic "Har, Har." from Reid.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Morgan. But thanks for caring." , said Kate equally as sarcastically as Reid.

Everyone laughed then headed out to their homes.

Over the next few weeks, in between work and family, Garcia and the girls were busy with wedding plans. The date was set for May 21st. The girls went dress shopping, and looked into floral arrangements and Garcia and Morgan planned the song list for the DJ that would be at the reception. Several calls were also made to Emily for her input and advice. JJ and Kate had planned a shower for Garcia and invited people from her support group and girls they knew from work, like Gina.

Before everyone knew it, it was the week of the wedding. Morgan's mom and sisters flew in the Sunday night before the wedding to help with the last minute preparations. They were staying at Morgan's apartment. Morgan still had his apartment till the end of the month and that was also the amount of time left on Garcia's lease.

After the wedding, Morgan and Garcia were moving into one of Morgan's properties which he had been working on for a couple of years. After Garcia had agreed to Marry him, He had been working even harder to make it perfect for his Baby Girl. It was a different property then the one he had fixed up for Savannah. Morgan didn't want the home he shared with Garcia to be tainted by the memory of another woman.

The bachelorette party was planned for the next night. The the bachelor party was also planned for then. Monday night, JJ came by Garcia's to pick her up. Kate was going by Morgan's apartment to pick up his mom and sisters. When they arrived at the club, they got out and went inside. Kate and JJ gave each other a smile. They had a surprise for Garcia and they couldn't wait to see her reaction. They weren't disappointed. As soon as Garcia walked in the door and looked around she let out a shriek and said,

"EMILY!"

**Hey! There you have it! The wedding is next! Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 15 for you. Enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

Chapter 15

Emily grinned widely upon seeing Garcia, and came over to give her a hug.

"I thought you weren't going to be here till the day before the wedding!", said Garcia. Emily pulled back from the hug and said,

"I managed to get my vacation time a few days early so I could come back early and surprise you."

"And an awesome surprise it is, my Raven Beauty." ,said Garcia, giving Emily another hug. Then everyone went to find seats and order their drinks.

For the next four hours the women hung out, danced, drank, and talked. Meanwhile, at a bar known as McLusky's, the men were having a conversation of their own.

"So, Derek, you ready for the big day on Saturday?"

"Oh, I'm more than ready, Rossi!", said Morgan.

"I can't believe it's taken you this long to figure out that you're in love with Garcia." , said Hotch.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure that we've all known it for years.",added Reid

" Really, Pretty Boy. Is that right."

"Well, the way you didn't leave her side after she got shot was a clue. Not to mention all that flirting you two do. and the way she reacts every time you end up in danger." ,said Rossi.

"Well, if you're so smart Rossi, you should realize that the last thing doesn't count, cause Baby Girl reacts that way no matter which one of us is hurt or in danger."

"True," began Hotch, "But it was always a slightly bigger reaction with you."

"Well, one thing's for sure.", said Morgan.

"What's that?" ,wondered Reid.

"I wish I would have figured out my feelings sooner because I could have had a lot more of my life to spend with my Baby Girl.

"Just be glad you found out now and you will have the rest of your lives to spend together.", said Rossi.

Back at the club,the girls were having almost the same conversation as the men.

"So Penelope, are you ready to finally marry Derek on Saturday?" ,asked Beth.

"OOOH, Yes! I couldn't be more ready to marry my Hot Chocolate.", answered Garcia with an enthusiasm that made all the others laugh. This earned them a glare from Garcia.

"I fail to see what is so funny about that. JJ, you have Will, Beth, you have Hotch and Fran you've been in love before." ,she said indignantly. JJ gave her shoulders a squeeze and said,

"Pen,It's just that we love you and we're glad to see you aren't going to change when you get married.", said JJ.

"That's right, PG. Don't ever lose that light. We need you to always be the way you are." ,Emily added.

"Why, thank you, ladies. I will do my absolute best to live up to those expectations!" ,said Garcia. They all laughed together as they finished up their drinks. Then they continued to talk for awhile longer until Fran spoke up and said,

"Wow, It's really late. I'm too old for this. I'm going to head back to Derek's place and turn in." Desiree and Sarah both got up and Sarah said,

"We'll go with you, Mamma." Most of the others left too until only JJ, Garcia, and Emily were left.

"So, Em, are you still liking interpol?", asked JJ.

"Oh yeah. I still love my job. I really miss you guys and I always will, but honestly, I know I made the right decision.

"So, no chance of you coming back?", asked Garcia with disappointment in her voice. Emily laid a hand on her shoulder and said,

"PG, as much as I love you guys, the job here was just too much for me after all that had happened. especially with being in hiding for all those months. I had to get away so I could look back and remember the good times instead of reliving the bad times."

I get that, Em." said JJ softly. Garcia and Em each squeezed one of JJ's hands, knowing she was thinking about what she had gone through.

"Me too. But at least you are still in our lives." , said Garcia

"That's right, PG. You guys are my family and that will never change." , Emily assured her. With that, Garcia grabbed both Emily and JJ into a group hug. She felt very blessed to have such an amazing family by choice.

By Saturday evening, Garcia was experiencing nerves galore. Her stomach wouldn't stop doing flip-flops.

"What is wrong with me?", asked, "I am about to marry my best friend, the love of my life, and my stomach is doing gymnastics!" JJ. Kate, and Emily chuckled and Meg giggled. JJ said,

"Calm down, Pen. It's just nerves." said JJ, It happened to me when I married Will. Marriage is a big step but answer these questions. Do you love him.?"

"With all my heart.", said Garcia without hesitation.

"Could you imagine life without him?" ,JJ continued. Garcia shook her head vigorously and replied,

"No. Never." JJ smiled and said,

"Ok,last question. Is your life better because he's in it?" Garcia nodded and said,

"Absolutely, without a doubt!"

"Well, there you have it. Pen, you made the right choice." , said JJ. Garcia hugged her tightly and said,

"Thanks, Jayje."

"No, problem. That's what friends and matrons of honor are for."

"Now lets get you ready.", said Emily.

Emily and JJ helped Garcia into her dress and then Emily worked on her makeup while JJ did her hair. Fran came in about that time to help, as well as Desi. Sarah was handling the guest book. Kate helped Meg get ready. Garcia was excited to be finally wearing what she had picked out months ago. The dress was white and just above the knees. It was an off the shoulder style and slightly low cut. The vail was a hair comb with the netting attached that was pinned into her hair-do. Garcia had her hair done in a french twist. The shoes were peep toe spiked heal shoes. They were also white. in about an hour, the girls were all ready. It was just in time too. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. Emily went to answer it. Rossi was on the other side.

"Everyone decent?",he asked.

"Come on in, Rossi.", said Garcia as Emily stepped aside to let him through.

"I'm gonna head on out.", said Kate, "Meg, Honey you just follow Emily and JJ out there and remember what you were told to do in the rehearsal last night." Meg nodded and kissed her aunt. Then Kate hugged Garcia and went out to Rossi's backyard where the wedding was to be held.

"We're heading out there too.", said Emily as she gave Garcia a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. JJ came up next and did the same and added,

"You look beautiful, Pen. I'm so happy for you."

"Me too." said Meg, also hugging Garcia.

"Thankyou, my Lovlies. I love you all!"

"We love you, too, PG.", replied Emily for all of them. Then Emily, JJ, and Meg headed out to find their places.

Dave then turned to Garcia and said,

"Kitten, you look like a princess. I'm honored to be giving you away."

"Dave, this is the happiest day of my life and I am so glad that you could be the one to give me away to my HotStuff. With my own parents being gone, you're the closest thing to a father that I've got.", said Garcia, softly.

"Even though I've found my actual daughter, I'll always look on you,JJ, Emily, and Kate as my daughters as well. I love you, Kitten." Tears formed in Garcia's eyes as she said,

"AWW. I love you, too, my Italian Stallion. Now look what you've done. You're gonna make me smear my makeup." Rossi was a bit choked up as well but he chuckled and said,

"Well now, we wouldn't want that, would we." He offered her his arm and led her out to the backyard. Garcia was finally going to marry her one true love.

**Well, there you have it guys. The wedding will be shown in the next chapter. this one was getting a little long, so I stopped it right before. Hope you liked it! Reveiws are always appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the moment you've all been waiting for. The Morgan Garcia wedding. Enjoy! Please read and review. I was kind of dissapointed in the low number of reviews for chapter 15. Hope you all are still liking this story! Ok. Enough talk. Here's the story!**

Chapter 16

Garcia and Rossi stood at the back of the yard and waited as Pachabel's Canon played. Garcia didn't want the traditional wedding march for her entrance but she did want a certain amount of class so she and Morgan chose for Pachabel's Canon to play while the wedding party made their entrances. Garcia smiled as she watched her bridesmaids make their way to the front where the minister and the men stood. First Meg walked forward, followed by Emily. JJ walked forward last. After they got up there, it was Jack's and and Henry's turn. Both boys took their ring bearer duties very seriously and walked forward with stone faces and stood silently with the men.

Then it was Garcia's turn to make her entrance with made their entrance to the tune of the Forest Gump Suite. Morgan and Garcia kept their eyes on each other the whole time. Once Garcia and Rossi stood in front of the Minister, he began.

"We are here today to Witness the joining of Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan in Holy Matrimony." The minister then looked at Rossi and Garcia and said,

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

I do,", replied Rossi, "on behalf of her family and friends." Rossi then kissed Garcia on the cheek and handed her over to Morgan.

"Our couple has chosen to write their own vows so at this time I would invite them to address each other." , the minister said, and then stepped back. Morgan spoke first.

"Penelope, you have been and always will be my God-given solace. You bring the joy into my life. No matter how bad things get, I know I can always come to you and you will brighten things up. I consider myself very blessed to be able to share the rest of my life with my best friend. I love you, Baby Girl. Forever and ever." By now Garcia had tears running down her face but that didn't stop her from saying her vows.

"Derek, I've loved you since I've known you. Over the years that love has only gotten stronger. I always feel safer when you're around. When things get all gloomy and depressing I know I can always count on you to make me feel happy again. I fell so blessed to be able spend the rest of my life with the man of my dreams who is also my best friend. I love you, my Chocolate Thunder, and I always will." That had all the ladies wiping away tears, even Emily.

The minister stepped forward again and announced Kate, who came up to sing. She sang a beautiful rendition of 'Annie's song' by John Denver. After she finished, the minister came forward again and gave the Homily. Then he said to Morgan and Garcia,

"Please join hands." Several light chuckles could be heard, because Morgan and Garcia hadn't let go of each others hands since Rossi had given Garcia away. The minister continued,

"Do you, Derek James Morgan, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do.",replied Morgan, without hesitation

"And do you, Penelope Ann Garcia, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?", the minister went on.

"I do. With all my heart!", answered Garcia, with no doubt in her voice whatsoever.

"May I please have the rings?", said the minister. Jack and Henry came over to him and handed him the rings. He blessed the rings and handed them to the couple. Morgan put one of the rings on Garcia's finger and said,

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and loyalty." Garcia in turn put the other ring on Morgan's finger and said,

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and loyalty." The minister then spoke again saying,

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!" Morgan didn't have to be asked twice. He caught his wife in a dip and gave her the kiss of her life! Everyone cheered! After Morgan and Garcia finally broke away from the kiss, the minister said,

"I now present to you all for the first time, Mr and Mrs Derek Morgan." Cheers erupted once more as the wedding party walked back down the aisle to the tune of 'All you need is Love' by the Beatles.

Then it was almost time for the reception. First, though, it was time for wedding pictures. Beth had been asked to be their photographer and had eagerly accepted. After the pictures had been taken, the wedding party went out to the other side of the yard to join the reception.

Rossi had the dinner for the reception catered and it was delicious. When people were pretty much finished eating, Rossi tapped his knife on his wine glass and proposed a toast.

"Well, most of us here were wondering when you two kids would ever figure out that you belonged together. You have now finally found your way to each other and I know your life together will be very richly blessed. We love you both! To Derek and Penelope!" The others repeated,

"To Derek and Penelope!"

For a little while, the guests and wedding party talked amongst themselves. At one point, Garcia looked up and saw something that made her smile. She got Morgan's attention and he smiled when he looked where she was pointing. Reid was deep in a conversation with Morgan's sister Desiree and the two seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. Maybe, just maybe, their resident genius was on his way to finding happiness again.

The DJ then announced the traditional dance between the bride and groom. Garcia and Morgan made their way to the dance floor. The music began to play and the couple allowed themselves to be carried away to the tune of 'Have I Told You Lately that I love you' by Rod Stewart. Neither one of them wanted it to end, but there were two other traditional dances before they could be in each others arms again. The first one was for Mother and Son.

Morgan went and led his mother onto the dance floor where they danced to the motown hit 'My Guy'. When they finished there dance it was Garcia's turn to dance with Rossi. Since Rossi was a Rat Pack fan, he and Garcia chose the song 'You're Nobody Till Somebody Loves You.'

After that dance, Morgan and Garcia spent most of the rest of their time in each others arms although they made a point to dance with each of their friends and Jack and Henry too. Before too long it was time for them to get ready to leave for their honeymoon. For their wedding gift, Rossi had booked them on a cruise on a Princess cruise ship. Tonight they would stay in a nice hotel in the city and then tomorrow, they would fly to Los Angeles and board the ship that was cruising down the Panama Canal.

Morgan and Garcia went into Rossi's house to change. While the were gone, everybody got their bubbles ready and Reid, Hotch, Will, Emily, JJ, Desiree, Sarah, and Kate fixed up Morgan's car for the bride and Groom. Meg, Jack, and Henry even helped tie the tin cans on.

Soon, Morgan and Garcia came back out and said goodbye to their friends and family. There were hugs and kisses all around and then the happy couple ran through the crowd to Morgan's car in a sea of bubbles.

Everyone waved and cheered as the newly married couple drove off to start their life together.

**Well there you have it folks. The wedding finally happened. The 'Forest Gump Suite and 'All you need it love were songs that were played in the wedding of a friend of mine. They were played in those spots in the wedding too. I always thought it was cool and it seemed like that would be something Garcia and Morgan would do for their wedding. Hope you liked the story. One chapter left! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well Guys, Here's the last chapter for you! Enjoy! Please read and review!**

Chapter 17- Epilougue

1 year later

One year after Morgan and Garcia's big day, Garcia, JJ, and Kate were once again sitting in Rossi's back yard. Emily was there too. She had returned to the States for a very special occasion. Hotch and Beth were finally getting married. Hotch had proposed about 6 months before and Beth had accepted. Rossi had again offered his spacious back yard as the venue. The wedding was smaller than Morgan and Garcia's. Beth had a sister that was her Maid of Honor and Jack was Hotch's Best Man. The wedding was still beautiful though. Now everyone was enjoying the reception.

Reid was sitting at a table next to the one that the girls were sitting at he was talking to Morgan and Morgan's sister, Desiree. Desiree had moved to the area a few months after her brother's wedding. She and Reid had started a relationship a few months after they had met at the wedding, and Desiree had gotten a job as a teacher at a private school near Quantico so she could be closer to him. Now things were really serious between them.

Garcia was at the moment letting Emily hold 6 week old Alaina Marie. Alaina was Morgan and Garcia's first born child. Garcia was holding JJ and Will's newest addition, 3 month old Roselyn Michelle. JJ looked over and smiled at Will who was talking to Rossi ,Hotch , and Beth at a different table. Beth's sister, Susie, was in a conversation with Jessica Brooks.

"So Pen,", said JJ, " Did you ever think after all we've been through that we'd all be here today."

"Not really, Jayje. For a long time I thought Derek couldn't possibly love me the same why I loved him. I certainly never imagined I'd be here today with Emily holding my daughter and me holding yours. Oh, and Hotch finally Marrying Beth." Garcia replied and then caught her husband's eye and he blew her a kiss which she returned.

"Those babies are both so sweet. Speaking of daughters, I wonder where mine is?", said Kate. She looked around and spotted Meg on the other side of the yard keeping an eye on Jack and Henry who tried their best to keep their clothes clean and still have fun.

"So, Em, anyone special in your life?", asked Garcia. Emily turned slightly pink which caused Garcia to say a little too loudly,

"Oh My Gosh! You HAVE met someone, haven't you!"

"Oh,come on,PG. Chill out! It's not like that.", said Em, then she continued.

"Well, there IS a guy. I met him while on assignment. He works at Scotland Yard."

"Ooh! A hot British dude who's a cop. Ya can't get much better then that!", said JJ. Then she looked over at Will and made a small amendment, saying,

"Well, unless it's a hot southern dude who's a cop." The others chuckled at that statement ,and Emily said,

"Well, It's not even that serious yet. We've gone out a couple of times together, though, and we have a lot of fun."

"What's his name?", asked Kate. Emily smiled and said,

"His name is Sean Mccormick. He's actually Irish, not British."

"Ooh!" said all the other women at once. Emily had to laugh at that. Then, Rossi announced that it was time to get ready to send the bride and groom off on their honeymoon. The ladies stood up and went around to the front where the car was.

Soon, Hotch and Beth came out. After kissing Jack goodbye and hugging Jessica and Susie and the team, they ran through a sea of bubbles to the car that took them to the hotel they would stay at that night. The next day, they were going to fly to Scotland for the honeymoon. After they left the others continued to talk and laugh and enjoy being together. Rossi looked around at the people who were in his yard and smiled. He felt truly grateful to have been blessed with this wonderful family.

**Well, Guys, that's the end! Hope you all liked the story! I have a couple more ideas so I will hopefully post a new story soon. Thanks for reading! Again, All reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
